Brawls & Duels
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: What if Mr Darcy never returned to Netherfield? What if Elizabeth attracted the attentions of another man with a hidden past? What would Mr Darcy do if he found out that Elizabeth was in possible danger?
1. Mr Callaghan

**Author's Note:** This is neither a sequel or prequel to my other story, I forgot I had written this story so I thought I'll upload.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Callaghan<strong>

The gentle breeze that rustled the trees was the only noise as Elizabeth Bennet walked arm in arm with Mr Callaghan. They strolled along the open fields unaware of anyone or anything but the person next to them. The noise of the trees died away as the breeze stopped.

Elizabeth was content and at ease with Mr Callaghan, she felt happy at his side. They had known each other their entire lives, until Mr Callaghan had moved away. It was not until his recent return they continued their acquaintance. The Callaghan family had returned to their father's estate, giving Elizabeth the joy of seeing a grown, handsome man.

When he and his family left a few years ago, he was a load bad mannered boy. Now he was strikingly handsome with dark brown hair and intoxicating blue eyes. Two months after being acquainted with her once again, she was beginning to fear herself in love.

She glanced at his hair it was not like other gentleman's hair, no, there was something different in the way it was styled, the freedom of hair that did what it pleased. His clothes were the latest fashion, expensive but with a touch of his own style. Although his manner had improved, he was not afraid to confront people and speak his mind. His bad habits of getting involved in brawls and duals had increased.

Elizabeth could not help but feel the muscles in his arm; he did nothing to hide them. In fact, she felt him encourage her. He was not afraid to break boundaries and she feared he got pleasure in succeeding. His arms and chests seemed broader than most men's he was an active and strong person. His voice deep and alluring, she could do nothing but find his attributes and hated it when she found none of his faults. It did not occur to Elizabeth that many of his 'attributes' were also his faults.

She become aware that he was humming she loved it, when he hummed. She saw his smile and noticed with a sense of guilt that she was staring at him.

"Do I intrigue you miss?" He asked slyly. "Or does my humming annoy you?"

"Not at all your humming is most delightful perhaps I was taken aback by the mark on your shoulder." She replied, glancing at his shoulder.

"I will not look; you will have to do better than that to win our game." He said fully aware of her lie.

"Then I will."

They walked towards the tree line heading back the way they had come. She smiled nothing she could do would make him look at a non-existent object. He could do it to her and she would always look. He had started the game some weeks ago and enjoyed teasing her.

"I believe you had not yet explained your reason of returning to Meryton." She reminded him.

"Ah yes, I was interrupted when dragged away by that disgustingly dressed woman." He grumbled.

"Indeed you were however you had agreed to dance with her."

"Because you abandon me so you could dance with that small excuse of a man." He did nothing to hide the dislike from his voice.

"Were you jealous?" She teased.

"Yes," She looked at him to see his eyes on her face he never did anything to hide his feelings.

"I apologise did not mean to cause pain," She reassured, he laughed harshly not at her, but at the statement.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, there is no jealousy without love."

She could not help but feel embarrassed she looked away he however was hardly deterred. Instead, he pulled her closer putting his hand on top of hers.

"Back to the question at hand." He said rolling her hand to see her palm. "My father is ill as you know the countryside is better for him than town." She realised he had removed her glove and his bare fingers were tickling her palm.

"That is what I do not understand, sir." She asked trying to ignore the sensation he was creating. "Why not travel to your estate down south."

"The old codger wanted to return to his place of birth and our estate is being refurnished." She blanched at his words, his ill appreciation of his father.

"Do you dislike your father so much?"

His answer surprised her as his arms retracted and wrapped themselves around her waist. He dragged her into a shadow of a large tree away from prying eyes. Her head was in a panic, she knew not how to react as his body pressed against hers. Her body pressed against the hard oak of the tree. His hands wandered along her body, but he neither spoke nor kissed, just stared at her. She soon recognised the sound of carriage wheels as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"My father," He whispered, his face rubbing against her neck.

"Does he dislike me so?"

"He does not approve of our connection therefore we wait." He raised his head once the carriage had passed.

"Wait for what?" she asked once her breathing returned to normal.

"For him to make his peace with the devil, I inherit and..."

Was this his proposal? Was that what he was waiting for, for his father to die? Could she marry such a man who wished his own father dead so he could inherit? She was relieved that he let her go. This was the only fault in his character, the dark side, which got him into trouble.

He felt her shift unsure of him. This was what he loved about their time together, he confused her and he rejoiced in his success. He laughed stepped forward and returned her glove. Taking her arm once again, they carried along to their destination that was his horse.

"My mother approves of you, but she suggested we wait until father dies." He paused. "When he does die, would you be able to wait two months for me?"

"I would not wish your father dead, sir." She whispered.

"I believe you will be the only one who does not, he is a tyrant and his going will be a blessing." He turned to look at her. "I wish to propose now, but I do not wish to see you trapped in an engagement. I want to propose properly not secretly therefore I ask for you to wait if you can."

"What if there's someone else?" She said smiling.

"Then I might have to deal with him." He answered lightly but she could hear the edge in his voice.

"Very well." She said. "I will do as you wish."

"I am very grateful."

They said little on their way back to his steed, which he had tied to a tree and left his servant to watch. He heard his steed before he saw it. It was pulling against the rope that bound it to the tree. Musket did not like waiting.

"I hope to see you again," he said planting a feathery kiss on her hand.

"I hope so to." She squeezed his hand.

He climbed on to his horse, stroked Muskets mane as his servant released the creature from the tree.

Elizabeth watched as Mr Callaghan mounted his horse. The creature reined back on its legs crying in joy at its freedom. Elizabeth had feared his horse, it appeared to be wild and Callaghan had appeared to have just thrown a saddle on it.

With a sly wink he trotted off, servant walking behind. He had left her in a flutter of emotions as she retreated to Longbourn. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the dark brown shape of Callaghan's steed disappear.

At Longbourn the Bingley's carriage was outside, Jane must be visiting. She walked into the dining room where Jane and Bingley were talking to her sisters and mother. Since Jane's marriage, her mother had relented some from trying to get the remaining sisters to marry. Lydia was still up north married to Wickham only Mary, Lizzy and Kitty remained. Kitty had seemed to succeed in persuading Bingley to give a ball.

There were two bonuses in her sister's marriages. Kitty was no longer under the bad influence of Lydia and had become better friends with Maria Lucas. Lizzy could rejoice in escaping her mother's presence by going to visit the Bingley's as she was a regular visitor due to Jane's insistence.

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed, embracing her. "You look so well."

"And you." Lizzy said breaking the embrace to look at her sister's bump. "All three of you," She smiled at Bingley his eyes still shone with pride at the knowledge of becoming a father.

"We are holding a ball at Netherfield." Bingley said glancing at Kitty this was no doubt due to Kitty's persistence.

"It's to take place two days from now. We need to return to town tomorrow on business." Lizzy could not help but wonder if Mr Callaghan was invited.

"You do us great honour Mr Bingley." Mrs Bennet began.

Bingley was getting better at stopping Mrs Bennet from rambling on, he had learnt fast and knew how to escape their mother before she could not be stopped. It was evident that they were on their journey to other houses to deliver invitations as Bingley was impatient to leave and continued to edge towards the door.

Jane had a moment with Lizzy alone when their visit ended. Jane embraced Lizzy for an excuse to have a quiet word in her ear.

"Mr Callaghan and his brothers have been invited." Jane smiled pulling away from her.

Only Jane was aware of her and Mr Callaghan interest in each other.

"I'm glad to hear it; I look forward to the dance." She said.

"And you must come and stay after the dance at Netherfield." Jane insisted.

"I look forward to it."

"Enjoy your dance tonight; I can't wait until the ball." Jane said climbing into the carriage more carefully than usual considering her bump.

Even though they rarely danced at their balls, the Bingley's enjoyed giving pleasure to their neighbours and friends. Elizabeth now had two reasons to look forward to the commencing week. She now had the opportunity to have two dances with Mr Callaghan. She also embraced the prospect of staying with her sister and brother as well as the chance of getting away from her mother.


	2. The Protector's

**The Protector's**

The dance at the assembly hall was just under way when the Bennet women arrived. Elizabeth noticed that Mr Callaghan and his younger brother Arthur was deep in conversation when she entered. It was not proper for a woman to interrupt a gentlemen's conversation. Accepting this Lizzy made her way to the refreshments to grab a glass of wine to cool her nerves. Kitty had located Maria while Mary had to endure Mrs Bennet and her friends.

A presence at her side announced Mr Callaghan as he took the opportunity to help himself to a glass of wine.

"How are you this evening Miss Bennet?" He asked as they moved away from the refreshments with their drinks.

"Very well... I had not expected to see your brother here this evening." She answered. She had to admit that his brother scared her a little.

The whole Callaghan family was indifferent to say the least, but there was something very concerning when it came to Arthur. He was young, barely out of his teens, strikingly handsome more so than his brother. Arthur was also in the position to inherit a very big fortune and knew he could tempt most women.

"I am guarding him from young ladies." Callaghan answered mischievously.

"Guarding him?"

"Take it which way you will, my father however insists on Arthur leaving the house and therefore I am here to watch him."

"And who watches you sir?"

"I'll let you decide."

A new dance was about to go under way dancers took their positions on the dance floor. Mr Callaghan guided Lizzy on to the dance floor. As she stood opposite Mr Callaghan, her heart began to flutter irrationally; he was so handsome that she could look nowhere but at him.

Throughout the evening Lizzy was Mr Callaghan's sole attention, he danced and talked with her all night long. That was until a heated discussion between Arthur and Mr Brim grew too loud to ignore. Fuelled by alcohol Arthur was a burning ship of ideas being drenched in more fuel and encouraged by fumes. Only his way was correct and anyone who questioned him would end up embarrassed the next day.

With a sorrowful glance at Lizzy, Mr Callaghan led his brother from the dance making the excuse that Arthur was upset about his father's condition and begged an apology. The room was a chorus of people offering their best wishes and assuring the young Callaghan's that they understood the circumstances. Elizabeth would not allow the pang of guilt to quench her emotions for Mr Callaghan.

_How can he be so callous! _ Her mind growled. _He uses his dying father as an excuse, while he wants the man dead._ She would not listen to such thoughts she pushed them aside. _Lizzy do not be silly – it is right in front of you! _Nevertheless, the voice died without a hint of regard shown by Lizzy. Nothing could sway her from the man's grip, nobody in Meryton at least.

~~~~~~~~~~P&P~~~~~~~~~~

In London Lizzy's sister was experiencing different emotions. Pain and ache was her constant companion as she retired to bed until a restless sleep finally relieved her of her aching.

Downstairs the sitting room where Bingley sat was quiet even though Darcy had joined them for tea. Darcy took a sip of brandy while Bingley remained quiet in contemplation, eight months since Bingley had regained their acquaintance. Bingley had reacted badly to the news of Darcy admitting his involvement in deliberately separating Bingley from Jane and hiding her being in town during the winter. Not able to let the silence go on, Darcy cleared his throat, but Bingley remained pale and distant.

"How long are we to remain like this?" Darcy asked.

"I'm not ready..." Bingley muttered.

Darcy felt crushed. Without Bingley, Darcy felt lost these last months, Bingley was not like the regular men of the ton, he was a true friend and Darcy had betrayed him. He had returned in hope of becoming friends once again only to be asked to leave. Darcy however would respect the man's choice.

"I understand," Darcy, said finishing his brandy ready to take his leave.

"I'm not ready," Bingley grumbled again to Darcy's surprise.

Realising Bingley was not aware of his presence Darcy felt relieved. He settled back into the chair.

"Ready for what?"

"There so small and fragile... What happens if I fail?" Bingley said his face growing paler; his eyes stared at the floor, his mind lost in thought.

"Bingley!" Darcy snapped pleased to get the man's attention. "What are we talking about?"

"The baby, her, our. What if I fail at being a father?"The words flooded from his mouth with no control, the result of a build up of emotions over a long period of time.

"Bingley you amaze me." Darcy muttered.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Bingley looked Darcy in the eyes for the first time, looking for his old friend's opinion.

"No not yet. However once the baby is delivered you will be fine, I have heard these things come naturally." Darcy reassured pleased that Bingley seemed to be searching for his friend's guidance.

"Like love," Bingley agreed staring absently into space once again happy.

"Like love." Darcy whispered aware of the pierce through his heart, aware there remained a fierce dagger lodged from his lost love. A wound unable to heal, He still thought about her, but only in memories and dreams. She haunted him so despite his best efforts of distractions.

"How is your friend Lady Amie?" Bingley said sitting on the edge of his seat.

"She is well I believe." Darcy answered, the pain in his heart changed to distaste at the mention of the woman.

Trying to distract himself from the hurt in his heart, he managed to find a distraction in a young woman. He had enjoyed her company at first, but she was not the same as Miss Bennet. No, she was not her. Lady Amie however did not forget his earlier attentions and now he felt trapped by her as she reined in. She was far worse than Miss Bingley for Lady Amie was more cunning. He had to get away. He had to get away even if it was a short visit away from his town house and from Pemberley.

"She is not what you wished for?" Bingley asked noticing the little emotion Darcy had in his voice.

"She is demanding." He sighed.

"I see," Bingley was unsure of what his friend wanted in a woman, but he could see that this woman made him unhappy.

Darcy attracted many women most sort his connections and his fortune. If this lady was smart then perhaps he should offer his friend sanctuary. What he needed was a private sanctuary away from all eyes of the ton.

"Darcy if I do not ask to much I would like your company at Netherfield." Bingley could not help but notice the reassurance such a request was offering Darcy. "Would you do me the honour?"

"I would like that very much," He had not expected an invitation but it was better than his alternative plan, which was to hide at Rosings.

"Excellent I will be glad of company especially since... well you know." Bingley hinted Jane and the baby. "I would also like your opinion."

"What would that be?"

"Well it regards my sister Miss Elizabeth. Jane says there is a young man who is interested in her. I know it is none of my business but I feel duty bound to watch over her. Jane expressed a hesitant dislike of the gentleman as well, which as you know is uncommon of Jane to dislike anyone." Darcy's blood ran cold; Elizabeth was interested in someone else?

"Who is he?" He questioned trying to keep his voice under control.

"Mr Callaghan he arrived back from town as his father has been taken ill. Apparently, Elizabeth and Mr Callaghan are old acquaintances. I myself find the man somewhat dodgy."

Darcy felt concern rocket through his limbs, Elizabeth had attracted Wickham's attentions and his own. He was foolish to think no one would notice her. He felt a sudden urge to be next to her, to protect her. He scolded himself; he should not be worrying about her, as she was not his to think about.

"I will do what I can." Darcy said lightly so not to cause suspicion, he failed however to keep the steel out of his voice.

_Worry is such a strong word. I would say I care for Miss Elizabeth and if someone is stupid enough to harm her then I will act as any other man might._ Darcy smiled as Bingley poured him another drink, he would not let Bingley know the dark thoughts that circled his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't know why but I thought of this poem, if you don't like poems ignore :)

_I am a gentleman during the day,_

_Smile sweetly and laugh at all your horseplay._

_I am the gentleman that tells you not to fret_

_The rock in your life when your upset._

_This gentleman that I am,_

_Is a facade that changes when night comes on._

_Deep down is a beast of mine,_

_I have no sense of decency_

_As I always think what's under the hemline of your skirt._

_Deep down is a beast of mine,_

_That controls my thoughts during the night time._

_On the dance floor I am the perfect gentleman,_

_I can make you laugh and cry._

_At night I am the beast_

_It's when I come out to play._

_I smile sweetly then I make you cry._

Dennis Mead.


	3. The Most Cunning Kind

**Who's In charge?**

The carriage ride back to Netherfield felt longer than it normally would. Darcy was trying his best at distracting himself from the thought of Elizabeth by watching the passing scenery. He believed himself to be failing at distracting himself as his thoughts continuously led back to Elizabeth. How would she react to his coming to Meryton? Were her feelings as they were last year when he proposed at Rosings? He was unaware that he was the focus point of Jane Bingley as she watched him. Bingley himself had fallen asleep despite the rocking experienced in the carriage.

"Mr Darcy," Mrs Bingley addressed him, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned from the window to look at the young woman opposite him. An elegant woman preparing for motherhood was rapidly replacing the young girl he had once known.

"I would like to express my joy at both you and my husband having managed to regain your friendship. I am also pleased that you have agreed to stay at Netherfield." Jane smiled at him.

"The honour is mine," He replied.

"Charles was suffering from a headache this morning most likely a result from his drinking last night." The sound of disapproval in her voice made Darcy smirk. "Because of this I was not able to ask if he had the chance to discuss a certain situation with you."

After a slight pause, Darcy answered. "If you are referring to the situation of your sister Miss Elizabeth then I have been somewhat informed."

"I hope we are not imposing on you?"

"Of course not, I am happy to help in any way that I can." He answered truthfully.

"I would understand your reluctance more so than Charles, given your ... relationship with my sister." Darcy had not missed the pause and hint.

Jane was Elizabeth's closest sister it was only natural for Jane to be made aware of his disastrous proposal at Rosings. He was relieved to find that Jane still liked him. She always seemed pleasant and happy when they met, so believed her to bear no ill will towards him.

"I bear no dislike to your sister, of that I can a sure you madam." Darcy admitted noticing the relief in Mrs Bingley's eyes. Such concern shown by Jane for her sister made Darcy consider who exactly was out after her sister. "Forgive my forwardness but would not your sister be offended in your actions of informing me of the present situation?"

"In some ways, yes. If she was unaware of me informing you and you have just returned for the shooting then she would believe it to be a matter of chance."

Darcy smiled at Jane's new skill of guile and deception. He decided to dig further into the situation becoming increasingly aware that Bingley had not informed him of the entire state of affairs. Darcy did not like to be kept in the dark and considering the situation, he believed he was somewhat far from the whole truth.

"If you are concerned about your sister's well being would it not be wise to consult your father?"

"We have already," Jane, noticed the slight confusion pass across Darcy's face. "You must understand, sir that my father is a strange man not meaning to be disrespectable towards him. He is hard to explain to those who do not know him." At his stay in Netherfield Darcy had not seen a great deal of Mr Bennet but when he did meet with him, he had found him to be an odd person. "My father cares a great deal for Elizabeth she was always his favourite child."

"I apologise I fail to see why your father has not involved himself in the matter at hand." Darcy said.

"As I said my father has a great deal of respect for my sister and will not see her married unless it is by Lizzy's wish and choice." Darcy failed to hide his surprise. "I am well aware of arranged marriages and marrying to secure a respectable situation in life. However, as my sister and father proved with Mr Collins, Lizzy is only to be married with affection. That is her choice and my father will not disappoint. Mr Callaghan represents a difficult circumstance; my father is always interested in strange characters. Lizzy is somewhat enjoying the man's company and therefore my father shall not listen to reason."

Darcy did not wish to listen to the interest Elizabeth might have in another man. It pained him though, although he had not forgotten her, he had managed to massage the wound she left. He knew it would never heal, but it could change from a throbbing heartache to a numb feeling. With much thought to the subject and the father, he understood slightly what the situation was becoming.

"Have you spoken to your sister?"

"I rose my concerns however I feel she is already aware, however reluctant to listen to reason."

"People are foolish in love," Darcy murmured to himself without realising he was speaking aloud.

"They are indeed." Jane said eyeing Darcy curiously.

"When will I have the chance to see Mr Callaghan?" Darcy questioned.

"He will be at the ball."

"May I ask whether your dislike of Mr Callaghan is merely bad feelings or is there more to this story?"

"Mr Callaghan and his family have had a residence in Meryton for many generations. It was always their home however certain incidents regarding Mr Callaghan when he was young caused the family to leave suddenly."

"Are these incidents known?"

"No but the men in the family are vile, they have a fancy for women, alcohol and duelling."

"Duels?"

"Rumour is that there was a dual between Mr Callaghan and another man over a woman. The duel did not end well. It is to be acknowledged that Mr Callaghan has improved but it seems his younger brother Arthur has replaced his older brother's habits."

"I am faced with a challenge then." Darcy said with a smile.

"I would not ask you to duel or..." Jane's heart went cold with fear; he could not be seriously suggesting taking part in a duel.

"Mrs Bingley, I a sure you I only wish to help your family in a gentleman like manner and nothing more." _Unless Elizabeth was at risk or hurt by the man, Darcy may reconsider the statement._

"What!" Bingley said stirring from his slumber. "Oh? Are we not there yet?"

"No Bingley but we will be shortly." Darcy said sharing a smile with Mrs Bingley.

~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels~~~~~~~~~

"Lucas," Softly at first. "Lucas!" His voice grew louder.

Servants scuttled from their positions, the master of the house had awoken. The Butler, Matthews entered the masters room, the curtains closed, blocking the rising sun. A servant entered behind him carrying a tray of tea. She set it on the table at the end of the Masters bed and began to pour. The butler tired of the darkness nodded for the servants to enter one by one each of the four curtains were opened. The beautiful countryside, revealed as the gorgeous sun flooded the room.

A growl from the master as the sunlight hit him, like a vampire he retreated from the light as though it burned. A servant entered with freshly picked flowers, moved across the room to replace those dying in the vase.

"Out, out!" The Master ordered shooing the servants. "Matthews, what is the meaning of this?" the Master demanded pointing to the flowers.

"Flowers sir, by order of Lady Callaghan." Matthews answered offering old Mr Callaghan his tea.

"Interfering old bat," He spat. "Get rid of them, they smell." He snatched the offered tea.

"It would be most unwise of me to remove them."

"Nonsense I want them gone before I return."

"Return, sir?"

"I am going to join the family for breakfast." He started to change from his nightwear into his suit. "Where is my son Lucas?"

"Getting ready for breakfast, sir."

"Good," Mr Callaghan said stepping towards the door fully dressed. "See to the flowers."

The breakfast table was set ready for the Callaghan family. Lady Callaghan entered; she paused slightly confused at seeing the plate set for husband.

"I'm not dead yet," Snarled the voice that could only be her husband.

"What a pity, I have a dress just perfect for mourning you in." She answered in much the same civility.

She took her place at the opposite end of the table, watching as her soon to be dead husband struggled to sit in his chair.

"Where are they?"He demanded.

"They? I am to assume you mean your children?" He grunted his reply. "Out shooting they will join us soon."

"Matthews said they were getting ready."

"He lied," She replied buttering her bread.

"How poisonous you are my dear, poisoning the staff and turning them into your personal liars."

"It is an art."

"An art I do not appreciate." He sniffed his cup of tea. "Am I also to suspect my drink to be laced with some kind of poison?"

"If it was my dear it was not by my hand." She politely took a bite of her bread and butter.

"There is a dance tonight correct?"

"Yes,"

"Will that girl be there?"

"Miss Bennet, I would imagine so."

"Then Lucas is not to go."

"Nonsense he will go and if your determined to make sure nothing untoward happens then you should attend also." She smiled; he would never attend such an event.

The door opened as both Lucas and Arthur entered, Lucas stopped shocked at seeing his father at the breakfast table. Arthur did not seem concerned at seeing his father; he walked in and lowered himself into the chair next to his father. Lucas followed sitting an inch closer to his mother, an act that would go unnoticed by most except his father.

"Good morning boys." Mr Callaghan said.

"Father you seem well." Arthur said through a mouthful of food.

"Indeed father will you being leaving the house today?" Lucas asked accepting a cup of tea from the servant.

"I am considering it," he answered.

Leaning back in his chair, he observed his family as they ate. It could be the last time he would be able to look at them, to watch them. They would be fine once he passes away. Lucas would manage the estates well. He had taught him everything he needed to know. Arthur would do something or another with himself; he could imagine his son exploring the world. Arthur however had neither the patience nor the brains to manage such an exploration. Then there was his wife, she would remarry within a heartbeat, she was still young and beautiful. She would inherit his money along with his sons. Yes, his family would be fine without him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Arthur. "Why did you two return early last night?"

"Arthur had a disagreement with Mr Brim," Lucas answered shooting daggers at Arthur.

"The tailor?"

"We had a disagreement about the latest fashion, the old man thought he knew what the latest fashion was. I asked how could he, considering he was stuck in this backwards society."

"Nothing to add Lucas?"

"Part from the fact he nearly embarrassed me nothing," Lucas sneered.

"Come now Lucas you have your fair share of arguments over the years, especially in Meryton."

"All very true father I however choose my fights more wisely I like a challenge I don't pick on old men." Lucas said ignoring his food and turning to his father. "And I refrain from fighting in public."

"Very wise indeed." He sipped his tea. "I hear there is another dance tonight," He stated, pretending to admire the cup in his hand and ignore the warning looks passing between his wife and son.

"Yes father there is," Arthur, answered unaware of the creeping tension in the room.

"How very interesting, I believe I may join you tonight at the dance." He watched with amusement as his wife choked on her food. Lucas mouth dropped open in preparation to argue but found no voice while Arthur seemed startled.

"Why?" Lucas demanded.

"Because I can blast it!" His fist came down heavily on the table, making the cutlery jump, all eyes glued to him. "This is still my house, we are here because I said so and these are my servants! You may have your fun, but I am still in charge."

"No one doubts that father, I do not see why though you must –"

"Because you forget yourself and you flirt and mingle with that filth of a woman Miss Bennet."

"Elizabeth?" Lucas asked confused. "She is nothing to me, just a passing fancy like all women."

"No my boy she is too smart for you, I can see in your eyes that she is more than a passing fancy."

"Father this is preposterous, she's..."

"Leave us!" Lady Callaghan snapped.

"Mother?" Lucas questioned.

"I want everyone to leave right now, I won't ask again."

He watched as his sons obeyed the wish of their mother, the servants collected their things and departed. Arthur grabbed a slice of bread before retreating and slowly Lucas rose from his chair, glancing between the two parents trying to understand what was happening.

Lady Callaghan left her seat as she moved from her side of the room to join her husband. She perched herself down in front of him resting against the table, seeming somewhat displeased.

"What was that?" she asked, pushing his chair back so he could look her in the eyes.

"That was –"

"Foolish Arnold, absolutely bloody foolish." She grumbled rubbing her eyes in frustration. "How many times have I said do not be so direct with him."

"You have done nothing Elinor, you let him dance and flirt with that girl and do nothing. I even hear, that you told him to propose to her." He argued looking her in the eyes for the first time in what seemed to be a decade but had only been several days. She was so beautiful he could not help but smile.

"Propose to her, tell her how special she is, then also tell her to move on and try to find someone else."

"If she does find someone else, you know how protective he will become."

"No my dear you miss the point, there is no one else in Meryton that Miss Bennet finds attractive. I have met her observed her, she flirts and talks with men but she is not interested in them. Another has damaged her heart. Who? I do not know but he did something to her, for she is hurting."

"In love?"

"Love is fickle no one knows when they are truly in love until it slaps them in the face." she stood started to pace the room. "Lucas is not in love, this I can clearly see, nothing but a crush, she is the most attractive girl around it is only common for him to be near her."

"Very well,"

"As long as there are no other suitors to touch Miss Bennet's heart then will we not have to worry for Lucas, we will return to town once you have been laid to rest and she will be forgotten." Elinor smiled coldly. "Miss Bennet will be forgotten and the Callaghan will disappear once again."

He watched her leave the room; she was the most cunning, smart, intellectual woman he knew. She seemed just as beautiful as though time had not passed from when they had first met. He thought through her logic once more, until he heard her footsteps heading back to the breakfast room.

"Will you still be going to the dance?" She asked peaking round the corner at him.

"Yes,"

"Very well," She moaned. "I suppose I will also have to attend, you know I hate this society don't you?"

"Yes,"

"And you do this to punish me, don't you?"

"Quite simply – yes."

"And here's me believing you were becoming soft as your illness got worse." She smiled. "You are the most despicable man I know." _Yet I still she love you_, she thought to herself.

"Yes I believe I am." He said as she left once again.

He had to see for himself who this Miss Bennet really was and just how much his son liked her. He also would take pleasure in spoiling the dance for his son; he had not been able to do so for sometime he will relish the opportunity. First though he must rest as he was becoming tired.


	4. May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:** Firstly apologises are in order for my late upload, I was back at college last week and we've been busy finishing our assignments.

Secondly my social life went kind off crazy last week, which always seems to happen during the summer.

I have finished college now (2 weeks early :D) so I'll have more time to write (hopefully)

This story has kind of became personal, unintentionally started of as just another story that I found and edited and now has become more personal. I won't say I'm love that's too strong a word, but I like this guy a lot and this story I think reflects that. This however is more interesting than my crappy love life.

For those waiting for my sequel Something's Amiss In Derbyshire, I have a poll running on my profile of who you guys would like to star in the story all information is given on my profile as well so you understand what I'm on about.

Also quickly I realised I had called Mr Callaghan, Lucas, I forgot about the other Lucas's slip of the mind so to avoid confusion, I've called Old Mr Callaghan - Lord Callaghan and Lucas is called Mr Callaghan like normal. Sorry about that, error on my behalf that was.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>May I Have This Dance?<strong>

Elizabeth was not a coward. The people in Meryton saw her as a strong, independent woman. What she was doing now though was very much like cowardliness, she was hiding. She was hiding in one of the corridors of Netherfield. Away from the dance and away from the two men who seemed to hound her. Her mind was in a haze, she could not form any structured thoughts, everything irrational went through her mind and she tried to subdue them. Her heart felt as though it would burst through her chest, she thought of nothing but him. She hated this, she hated hiding, she was not a coward, yet she was hiding. She tried her best to rationalise her thoughts, only memories of him and her would flash through her mind.

There was a door open somewhere; she could feel the cold night creep along her boiling skin. Goose bumps trailed along her body, followed by an involuntary shiver. She could hear the voices from the dance, the warmth vibrate from the dance hall. She was hiding...

_Earlier that night..._

The Bennet carriage rolled to a stop outside Netherfield, the family inside the carriage prepared for the night ahead. Mixture of emotions played havoc with each individuals mind.

Kitty was excited she loved the dances thrown at Netherfield. Since her elder sisters marriage she had the chance to move up in society all of them had. She relished it even more than her other sisters , she met such people in the highest social circles that she began to mimic how they acted. The way they walked, how they spoke, what was appropriate to say in a conversation. Kitty was a new woman, no longer influenced by her younger sister Lydia. She heard terrible rumours about Mr Wickham, so terribly frightful than when Lydia asked Kitty in a letter to run away up north to join them. Kitty flatly refused, she hated her father at first for not allowing her to go stay with Lydia. Now however she secretly thanked him though she would never admit it. The last few months she was closer to her elder sisters especially Lizzy and she loved her sister even more.

Mrs Bennet mind was quite considerably on a different subject. She wondered what her darling Jane was wearing. When would the baby be born is it a boy or girl? If a girl, would they name it after her. Fanny Bingley. Yes, that would do very nicely. What was the latest news from town? Would Lady Lucas have the latest gossip? Yes, this would turn out to be a most advantages evening. She also hoped if there would be any gentleman for her Lizzy.

Mary remained quiet and pensive. Jane had told her not to play any music tonight. Mary had protested at first but Jane explained she did not want her sister to entertain her guests. Reluctantly she left her music at home and her mother had ordered her to stay by her side. She used to hate having to stay around her mother now though she found Lady Lucas to be quite an intelligent woman.

Mr Bennet studied each of his daughters fares they were all lost in thought. He considered briefly, what Jane had talked to him about Elizabeth and Mr Callaghan. Sure the man had a troubled past but who did not. He had spoken to the lad and he appeared to be a rather smart man. Tonight though he would not think on the matter if Elizabeth had a problem she would come to him. Right now, he wanted out of the carriage and to have a glass of port sit down and discuss the shooting, or read his book that he had tucked away in his pocket.

Elizabeth was third out of the carriage following her parents. She looked around but could not see Mr Callaghan's carriage, perhaps he was already here. For the briefest moment, she thought she could feel someone watching her from one of the windows. Must be Jane she rationalised, who else? Once inside she was relieved of her coat by the door attendant, with a thank you she made her way to the dance.

Her sister at the entrance to the ball greeted her; she said a small hello and promised to talk with her later. Jane had her guests to attend too; Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to see Mr Callaghan. Inside the hall, the music was playing softly in the background; the dances would not start for another ten minutes, so she had plenty of time to talk. The room was becoming crowded with familiar faces; the servants did a spectacular display of intertwining between guests offering glasses of wine and port. She did her best to at moving through the crowd, looking at faces, saying the odd word to people. All the time she felt someone's eyes watching her, her neck tingled. She turned to see if, she wanted to catch the person who was watching her, but again there was no one.

What she saw next stunned her. Her eyes wandered to the end of the room and met with Mr Callaghan's. She was stunned by who she saw standing with him. She noticed Lord and Lady Callaghan deep in conversation with the Lucas's. She turned and went to grab a glass of wine, when Maria Lucas met her.

"Lizzy," Maria squeaked. "Did you hear that Lord and Lady Callaghan are here for the dance?"

"Indeed I had not heard I only just now saw them." Elizabeth answered.

"Lord Callaghan looks well does he not?"

"Very well," Elizabeth said casting her eyes to the ground trying to ensure that Maria does not see the disappointment in them.

"You do not think this is a good thing?" Maria innocent as usual stared at her lost.

"Oh yes a very good thing I am glad that he is well, I was just shocked that was all."

"Think of it Lizzy he will be able to throw balls now that he is well."

"I think there will be some more time to wait before the Callaghan's throw a ball." Lizzy said smiling.

"On the contrary I am happy to throw you a ball Miss Bennet." Elizabeth turned at the sound of Mr Callaghan's voice.

"I am most grateful but I thought it best for your father to recover first." She replied.

"He will not recover," Mr Callaghan, growled, Elizabeth, noticed the surprise on Maria's face, she was not accustomed to Mr Callaghan and found his very presence scary.

"Forgive me but I believe he looked well."

"Indeed he is, but I would never let looks fool you Miss Bennet." Mr Callaghan smirked.

Again, Elizabeth had the sense of someone watching her, she felt it from behind this time and she checked over her shoulder, to find no one out of the ordinary.

"Is there a problem Miss Bennet?" Mr Callaghan asked worried.

"No, no problem, I just..." She lost her voice half way through her sentence when her sister entered the dance hall with Mr Bingley and their guest.

If it were not bad enough for Maria to have Lord and Lady Callaghan here with their sons, then she would be a ball of nerves after the Bingley's guest entered. The room seemed too stunned into silence at the sight of the tall man. The Bingley's entered shaking hands and talking as their friends eyes slowly swept through the crowd. His eyes connected with Lizzy's and that tingle sensation returned.

"Who is that?" Mr Callaghan asked, not understanding why everyone had fallen quiet.

"Mr Darcy..." Maria whispered.

"From Pemberley?"

"The very same," Elizabeth answered looking anywhere but at Mr Darcy.

"Oh I had heard much about him,"

"Lizzy maybe his here to see you," Maria whispered not to quiet though as Mr Callaghan heard, his eyes became stone cold at the prospect there maybe another man after Elizabeth's hand.

"Hush Maria, do not say such silly things." Elizabeth scorned her; fearful of how much the girl knew of her and Darcy's last encounter.

"Charlotte said," Maria began.

"Charlotte was wrong," Elizabeth hissed.

"No do tell what did Charlotte say?" Mr Callaghan asked if anything this made Maria become silent and shake her head.

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth greeted as he approached, ignoring Mr Callaghan's stare.

"Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy bowed. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

_A pleasure, how could it be a pleasure to see me, I refused him quite abhorrently to his face, how could he stand the sight of me? Perhaps he is just being civil for Mr Bingley's sake._

"Not at all sir the pleasures all mine." She smiled she could play along. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him smiling in return. _Did I just make him smile?_

"Would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friend?"

"Certainly Mr Darcy this is Mr Callaghan his family just recently moved back to Meryton."

"I had heard of your father's illness I offer my condolences." Darcy said bowing.

"Offer them to him, he is here." Mr Callaghan answered rudely.

Maria seemed to still at the tension between the two men, as both men observed the other. Elizabeth was unsure herself what to do, she tried to think of a way to change subject.

"I hoped you had pleasant journey sir?" Elizabeth said breaking the silence and making Mr Darcy look at her.

"Yes it was smooth journey." Mr Darcy answered, not taking Mr Callaghan out of his sight, which was when he heard the music change to indicate start of dance. "If you're not otherwise engaged may I have the honour of the first two dances?"

"You may." Elizabeth answered automatically. _Why? Why did you just agree to dance with him?_ She asked herself.

"Thank you." Darcy replied holding at his hand for her to take.

As he led her to the dance floor, he could not help but gloat at the first small victory he had just won over Mr Callaghan. He also relished the opportunity to speak with Elizabeth and to hope that her not rejecting him is a good sign.

The music began to play as the dancers took to their positions; she ignored the looks her neighbours were giving her at the sight of her dancing with Mr Darcy. She had danced with him before why should this be any different.

The dance started and everyone moved in harmony. She found it hard for her not to break eye contact with Mr Darcy; his charming brown eyes seemed different to the first time they met. She thought of various ideas to start the conversation, but could think of nothing.

"I heard you toured the Lakes with your aunt and uncle over the summer?" Mr Darcy stated, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, we spent two weeks there until we had to return due to an unfortunate nature." Elizabeth still felt upset every time she remembered the news of her sister Lydia when she had ran away with Mr Wickham. Partly because of she had fallen for his tricks and accused Mr Darcy of something he had not done.

She felt Mr Darcy tighten her hand in comfort, _how could he possibly know what her thoughts were? Or know anything about Lydia and Mr Wickham?_ She turned her gaze to his face not realising she had turned from him because of her thoughts. He however seemed to be concentrating on the dance, and not looking at her, _perhaps he had squeezed my hand unintentionally?_ She rationalised, but a part of her knew this was not the case.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" He asked.

"Indeed I did, the Lake District was beautiful." She said smiling once again.

"I am glad to hear it,"

They were separated for a few minutes due to the dance. Elizabeth could not help but notice that Mr Callaghan had joined his family and was staring at her and Mr Darcy. She turned her eyes from him back to her partner, as he took her hand again; she felt the comfort, the protection he offered.

"I am to offer my congratulations for both your sisters' marriages." Darcy said once they reunited. "I see my friend Bingley is very happy." Elizabeth noted how Mr Darcy would not venture near the mention of Lydia, and Elizabeth had no intention to either.

"Indeed, so I believe is my sister," Elizabeth said. "I was surprised to not see you present at the wedding?"

"I was unavailable at the time; I had the most urgent business to attend too." Darcy lied he still felt hurt by Bingley's reaction to his news of hiding Jane from him in London, he did not think the man capable of keeping a grudge.

"I am sad to hear it." She said.

The dances ended, after Darcy and Elizabeth talked about their favourite books and the current happenings in town. Elizabeth had not felt so alive, her heart felt as though it could burst. She felt as though she was floating on nothing, her mind tried to understand his caring nature, his caresses he made with his fingers on her hand. _Blast the infernal man_, how could she be so stupid.

She escaped to the other side of the room, where Kitty sat watching the dance in a cool calm manner she had managed to improve greatly without Lydia's influence and become a very smart girl.

"Lizzy you look unwell." Kitty said as she approached.

"I am well, I'm just thinking." She said smiling.

"I believe you are in love Lizzy," Kitty replied, nodding her head at Elizabeth's shocked expression.

Mr Callaghan was approaching before Elizabeth could recover and argue with her sister. Kitty made a fast escape, silently thanking Mr Callaghan for the interruption, she learnt long ago not to get involved in her sisters affairs. Elizabeth recovered enough to accept Mr Callaghan's dance invitation, as he led to the floor, she murmured to herself.

"In love with whom?"

That was when things became out of hand and Mr Callaghan began to probe into her history with Mr Darcy. She could not believe her sister for saying such a thing and within earshot of friends, she would get her revenge later. She became uneasy with Mr Callaghan everything he said, she could not recall, she could think of nothing else but dancing and talking with Mr Darcy. She made some feeble excuse to Mr Callaghan about needing to talk with her father and she would find him for another dance, he seemed most eager to keep her dancing. He left her with a bow and she fled like the coward she was.

Now she was hiding in the darkened corridors, away from everyone. She hated this hiding, she hated what the men did to her, she hated everything about this night that resulted in her not being able to understand what was going on.

That was when she realised she was not alone, when she realised she was followed. She looked up to meet his eyes, they held so much pain there, so much longing. She hated this. He looked aloof in the dark corridor and yet he looked so at home his features cold as the night's air and so inviting. Before she could speak, a commotion had broken out in the dance. She could hear the heightened voices, the shouting and the threats.

"Come," He said offering her his hand.


	5. Reasons

**Author's Note:** Firstly you have my apologise but I lost my muse after posting the last chapter, I've been having so many ideas pop into my head for stories it turned into the card game 52 pick up. Imagine that this story resembles the 7 of clubs now I'm looking for the other 7 and I keep picking up every other card except that one. At first I thought best to ignore it, it will go away - it didn't. So I've been writing none stop every idea that's popped into my head and then went on holiday and I'm back baby!

I am sorry for the terrible delay in uploading too many ideas too many stories.

**Warnings** are now in order I feel like killing characters, no one is safe at the moment you have been warned...

I want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed trust me its the greatest sensation in the world. Having people add me to their favourites and story alerts just make me jump up and down and wear a big grin on my face all day. Normally I leave the thanks to the end but seeing as though I have failed miserably in uploading I just wanted to say thanks. I made a vow not to leave a story unfinished and I'm going to stick by that.

I think I might get a beta reader, I keep making simple mistakes at times so I will see.

As always I hope you guys enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Reasons<strong>

Lizzy stared at the outstretched hand of Mr Darcy's. Should she take it? Should she object to taking his hand? _Why am I analysing this? Mr Darcy only wishes to ensure my safety by following me out here, did he not? _ Lizzy had not thought about his proposal for a long time. She kept the memory hidden in the depths of her mind until it resurfaced at the sight Mr Darcy earlier that evening. Why had he returned to Netherfield? Why now after all the time her sister and Bingley had been married why return? Did he still love her? Surely not.

Was he offering friendship, can a man who was in love be nothing but friends with the woman who rejected him? Can she be friends with a man who she rejected? Did she still feel the same? He seemed different, she did not know the reason or how but he was different. Why is this so hard?

His eyes watched her seeming to understand what the delay was. _Can you read my mind Mr Darcy? Do you know how I feel? If you do, can you tell me because I am unsure? _Lizzy always prided herself on being smart, now however it seemed logic was powerless. Her mind was unable to make a decision.

Her heart made the final decision. She felt his large hand envelope hers, sending electric shocks through her body. She hid her gasp as best she could by making to leave the corridor. Mr Darcy also seemed to have his share in the electric shocks as he too paused before joining her at the door. They made their way back to the dance, Mr Darcy releasing her hand before they entered the room so not to cause suspicion.

They did not need to worry about anyone noticing them together and the possible consequences. All heads in the room, except one were looking towards the reason of the disruption in the dance. Arthur Callaghan was arguing again with Mr Brim, this time Lizzy noted that the argument was more aggressive than the first time they argued. If Mr Darcy thought badly of her society, he would think worse of them because of this. Everyone gasped in shock as Arthur punched Mr Brim, sending the old man stumbling backwards onto the dance floor.

She felt Mr Darcy move from her side, she watched as he descended on the angry Arthur. His hand gripped the boys shoulder and pulled the man away from Mr Brim. Lizzy watched as many of the servants and male guests in the room moved to help Mr Darcy defuse the situation. Two servants restrained Arthur who appeared to want to attack Mr Darcy and removed him from the dance. The rest of them were concerned with Mr Brim, Lizzy caught sight of Mr Bingley helping Mr Brim to his feet.

For a brief second she wondered why Mr Callaghan had not intervened she looked from him to find him staring at her. Had he been watching her this entire time? Did he see her with Mr Darcy? When she made eye contact with him, he looked away and followed the servants that had dragged his brother out.

The shock was steadily replaced by conversation and excited voices, it was not at every dance there would be a fight.

"I apologise Ladies and Gentlemen for the disruption," Mr Bingley shouted over the voices. "It would appear Mr Callaghan is most upset about his father. If you would however make your way into the other room dinner is served."

The guests excitedly made their way to the other room in search of food, leaving only Mr Bingley, Darcy, Mr Bennet, Lizzy and a shock Mr Brim. Slowly Lizzy made her way over to the gentlemen; Mr Brim was now on his feet swaying slightly.

"A glass of port and you'll be fine Fred," Her father said clapping the man on the back.

"That child needs locking away." Mr Brim answered.

"He is upset for his father," Mr Bingley said.

"There are only so many times such an excuse should be used." Mr Brim replied.

"Has this happened before?" Mr Darcy asked.

"Indeed the boy tried to fight with me at the last dance in Meryton."

"What do you think Lizzy?" Mr Bennet asked drawing attention to Lizzy she looked up to meet her father's eyes she had not been paying attention in fact she was considering the real reason for Arthurs violence.

"Father?" She said innocently very much aware of all the men watching her.

"Come now Lizzy I know you have an opinion on the matter, in fact you know the older Callaghan brother do you not?" He was smirking now enjoying putting her on the spot, but Lizzy was one never to back down from a challenge.

"Indeed I do father just as well as you, I find Mr Bingley correct in his assumption this however does not give his actions an excuse."

"Very well put child now, we should eat or gossip will escalate." Her father said leading the way to the other room, Mr Bingley following behind Mr Brim who to still seemed annoyed.

Elizabeth made to follow noticing Mr Darcy had deliberately waited behind to walk with her. Mr Bingley glanced back happy to see them following and continued onwards.

"That was not your full opinion." Mr Darcy stated glancing at her.

"Do you accuse me of lying Mr Darcy?" She asked.

"On the contrary, I am more intrigued to as to why you would not fully explain your opinion."

"I am a friend of Mr Callaghan it would be wrong of me to tarnish his brother's name."

"Yes it would also appear that he is capable of doing that on his own."

Elizabeth stopped, Mr Darcy stopping two steps away, he turned back to her eyebrow raised.

"Miss Bennet?"

"What is your opinion Mr Darcy?"

"The excuse is feeble and a lie." Darcy replied coldly.

"You do not like the Callaghan's very much do you?"

"Do you?" He questioned, Lizzy stared shocked at the blunt question making him smile. "Let me rephrase, if you saw what I saw would you still think the same of the Callaghan's?"

"If I saw what you saw Mr Darcy it would not be my opinion."

"Very true,"

"Is there something you are trying to tell me Mr Darcy?"

"You are blinded Miss Bennet I would ask you to be cautious with your dealings with the Callaghan's especially the oldest brother." Darcy said stepping closer.

"Funny I believe you have only known the Callaghan's for a few moments."

"And I saw more from the family than I have from my closest friends," He answered.

"I did not ask you to protect me Mr Darcy; I am very capable of looking after myself." She said as she walked by.

His hand clasped her elbow stopping her escape, his dark eyes burrowing into hers. "Of this I have no doubt Miss Bennet." He answered sincerely she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I however have learnt the hard way, it is best to learn more about those you are blinded by, before you make a mistake."

"Was I mistake Mr Darcy?" She asked quietly.

"The mistake was not getting to know you better Miss Bennet and you I." He answered honestly.

She felt too shocked to move or say anything at first; she felt his hand slowly release her elbow, the fingertips reluctant to leave her.

"Why did you return Mr Darcy?"

"It will become clear in due time Miss Bennet, my intentions are honourable I assure you."

"This I would never doubt Mr Darcy and I will wait to see the true reason for your return." She walked away then stopped. "If I may be so bold,"

"Have we not already been?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Indeed, this is however a more personal question. What was the reason for not attending Mr Bingley's wedding?"

At first when he did not answer she believed she had gone too far, rather than apologise she went to leave when his voice stopped her, she glanced back he was looking away from her.

"I informed Mr Bingley of my dealings of separating him from your sister I admitted I made a mistake and can see now that your sister is right for Bingley." He admitted.

"Mr Bingley held a grudge?" She was more stunned by that news than that of Mr Darcy's admittance.

He smiled and looked at her before answering. "I did not realise he had it in him as well."

Despite herself, Lizzy could not help but smile as well. Smiling she made her way into the room where everyone was at the tables discussing the fight. She noticed her sister was missing from her table and the Callaghan family were no longer present. No one had noticed her disappearance, which she was quietly thankful. After a few minutes, Mr Bingley informed her that Jane went to rest before the fight and would not return to the dance. Before leaving the dance, Lizzy visited her sister promising to visit in the afternoon tomorrow.

The dance ended around the same time Lizzy left her sisters room, she made her way to join her family who were bidding Mr Bingley goodbye and promised Mr Bennet shooting tomorrow. Lizzy watched as Netherfield grew further and further away as the carriage made its way home. She relaxed she was away from the chaos. She wanted nothing more than to return home and lie in bed to think everything over.

~~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels~~~~~~~~~~

Emotions were running high in the Callaghan household. The two sons were angry both for different reasons. Lucas had seen the open display of affection that Elizabeth had for Mr Darcy, he watched them dance together have conversations that she never had with him. How well did they know each other? That girl Maria Lucas knew something perhaps he should ask her, she would provide answers.

He would not let some man walk over him; he would not let anyone take Elizabeth from him that was unacceptable. His mother was furious at Arthur; he could see the fire in her eyes as she watched her son be escorted to the carriage by the servants. Their father was quiet... this was unusual. This was also the reason why Lucas was searching the house for his father. He found him walking through one of the many corridors of their house. He seemed to be in pain, as he stumbled through the corridor.

"Lucas," He gasped spotting his son standing in front of him.

He watched as his son stepped closer but still kept himself at a distance. Throughout the dance, he had watched his son. He felt nothing but feat now, there was another suitor for Elizabeth, Lucas would be angry. Arthur had made a fool out of himself and disgraced their family. He had warned his wife that Lucas would do anything to win Elizabeth's hand.

He felt however that Mr Darcy would not be an easy opponent, he had money, power more than the Callaghan family he would also have connections. This would be Lucas's biggest competition to date and he knew it would not end well. His son always managed to find trouble, he hoped returning to Meryton would calm him instead he had lead his son into more trouble. The woman Miss Bennet had guardians her friends and family it would be a mistake to chase her.

"You must leave her alone," Lord Callaghan growled.

"I cannot father you know this."

"This will not end well Lucas please for the sake of this family leave the neighbourhood return to town."

"And let Mr Darcy win? Never."

"You don't know the man," He spat back. "You have only just met him."

"I will not be walked over by a stuck up man, it is unacceptable." Lucas shouted in reply.

"Then I have failed this family in leaving you in charge." He gasped.

"Are you dying father?" Lucas asked moving closer.

"I am."

"And I am to inherit."

"Lucas, do not mingle with this girl, she will be your downfall, she has no wealth, her only connection is her eldest sister – she is not worth it." He could feel his life slipping through his fingertips he was dying.

"Maybe not but it is the challenge she presents that interests me." Lucas said watching his father struggle to breathe and clutched at the pain in his abdomen.

Lucas watched as his father dropped to his knees, his hands clenching in obvious discomfort and pain. He had been so sick for so long, he barely ate anything now, he had lost weight, and they knew he was dying but they did not know how long he had.

"Nothing good will come of this Lucas," He whispered before collapsing.

Lucas stared at the body of his father, was he dead? Did that mean he was to inherit? Behind he heard footsteps, someone moved past him a servant to help the master of the house. He felt his mother move to stand next to him.

"Call for the doctor," His mother said.

"I'm afraid it may be too late my lady." The servant answered.

"Do it." His mother ordered. "Move him to somewhere more comfortable." She said to the approaching servants.

Lucas did not move when the servants carried his father's body away, his mother stayed by his side watching the servants until they vanished.

"Father is dead?" he asked looking at his mother.

"I believe so," His mother answered not meeting his eyes. "This is your family now, make me proud." She said squeezing his shoulder before going to join her husband.

"I intend to," He replied to the empty corridor. "As soon as I finish business in Meryton."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The warning was not just for this chapter there will be more to come.


	6. Confessions

**Author's Note: **I know there was a delay in uploading but I left the last chapter on such a cliff hanger I wasn't sure how to start this.

Bad News: I've got into Harry Potter (again) and have been writing a few stories which is why this is kind of late.

Good News: I started to write the first chapter for my Sequel to _Something's Amiss In Derbyshire _this won't be out yet not until I've finished this story, but I thought I'll let you guys who have been waiting patiently know.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

The sky is grey, a lone man standing in the field between Neitherfield and Meryton. It was early, too early for anyone respectable to be out but out he was. His dreams plagued by one woman, granted they were not dreams he did not like quite the opposite. He just could no longer stand to think of her without knowledge of how she felt. His heart hurt too much to continue in this manner. Did she still resent him as much as she did once, had she a change of heart? Was she in love with another?

He could not bear to think like that, she seemed to enjoy dancing with him so much so she glanced at him all through the dance while she danced with that Mr Callaghan. He would not fully know her true feelings, he had acted on impulse before and that finished terribly. Was it possible for someone to change their opinion? Most of her opinion based on false information so was it possible for her to find a new liking? If there was away to know that would not end up in embarrassment or hurt. He kicked the ground roughly not caring if scuffed his shoes.

At least her family were more behaved than the last time he was here, he even saw the youngest have civilised conversation about fashion. Her mother was still loud and obnoxious, but she had calmed in her efforts of finding her daughters suitors. For this, he was grateful he did not want everyone to know he was after Elizabeth's hand all though he would not mind he did not want her forced into the marriage.

"Darcy!" Someone shouted behind he turned round to see his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam walking towards him.

"Fitzwilliam!" he greeted shaking his cousins hand. "What brings you here?"

"Well when news hits me that my cousin has vanished I instantly became suspicious."

"How did you find me?"

"Your sister is very forthcoming with information when bribed." He smiled.

"Is she well?"

"She is very well said you were hiding." Darcy sighed did no one know how to keep a secret. "Lady Amie."

"Indeed she began to annoy me so I thought I should retire here."

"How very Gentleman like is she cunning."

"That would be considered an understatement."

"Demanding,"

"Yes."

"Smart,"

"Yes."

"A minx?"

"Yes."

"Ah everything I said she would be." Fitzwilliam rubbed in.

"If this is a told you so then I would not care to hear it."

"I will not say anything." Colonel Fitzwilliam answered.

Both men turned to walk back o the Bingley house.

"Are you staying with us?" Darcy asked.

"Yes I arranged it with Bingley while he was in London."

"He did not say anything."

"It was meant to be a surprise."

"A pleasant one at that,"

"Although I was not due until tomorrow,"

"Why change of plan?"

"Lady Amie was to pay me a visit today." The Colonel smiled at the look of disgust on Darcy's face. "It was most unfortunate my presence was needed elsewhere. Such an urgent request meant I could not say goodbye and had to leave my butler to inform her."

Darcy patted his cousin on his back in a show of appreciation.

"How is Miss Elizabeth?"

There was a delay before Darcy answered as he tried to understand the tone used by his cousin.

"She is well."

"I have no interest in Miss Bennet pass friendship Darcy nor do she me." He said.

"It is not my place to say anything." Darcy replied at ease.

"No but I know that tone do not worry I have no reason to marry below my duty." Darcy winced as if struck by an invisible blow.

"Marry who you like cousin as long as your happy there will be no cause for my concern."

Colonel Fitzwilliam stopped dead, staring at Darcy in concern. Darcy looked back at him amused.

"I do not believe we've met, Colonel Fitzwilliam and you are impersonating my cousin." The Colonel offered his hand to Darcy who batted it away.

"Would you be serious for once?" Darcy grumbled as he walked away.

"You've changed Darcy."

"For the best I hope?"

"Perhaps your estate is doing fine, your sister is much better but you are different."

"Really you took it upon yourself to watch my estate."

"Someone has to keep an eye on you my friend. Who is she?"

"What?"

"I have seen many men infatuated with women, but I have also seen men in love."

"Really?" Darcy grumbled.

"You are in love – men infatuated never shut up. Those in love are confused, lost and with a very little vocabulary."

"You're grasping at straws."

"Who is she?"

"There is no one."

"Ah I see," He stopped smile creeping on his face. "Miss Elizabeth is it not?"

Darcy nearly lost his footing.

"It is not." Darcy growled.

"It explains everything, why your here, your foul mood. Unbelievable you kept this secret since Rosings last Easter. Why do you not just simply ask the girl to marry you?"

"I did." Darcy stopped sitting down on the stump of a fallen tree. "I asked her while at Rosings."

Colonel Fitzwilliam marvelled at the broken man sat on the tree stump. Never in his life had he seen Darcy fall so far. How had he not seen this earlier was he so blind? Wait she refused him?

"She said no?"

"I know!" Darcy cried.

"Amazing," Colonel Fitzwilliam sat on the fallen tree. "She never ceases to amaze me."

"What did you do wrong?" He continued.

"She listened to Wickham."

"Ah..."

"And someone told her of my involvement in splitting up Jane from Bingley."

"Oh..."

"Oh?" Darcy repeated looking at his cousin. "That's all you have to say?"

"Oh as in I may have been the one who informed her."

"What!" Darcy snapped getting to his feet.

"I didn't know it was Bingley you helped separate."

"I told you to keep it a secret." Darcy kicked the ground in frustration.

"A lady asked a question it was my duty as a Gentleman to answer."

"It is also a Gentleman's duty to keep the blasted secret."

"I had been trapped at our aunt's house for two weeks forgive me if I was getting into the habit of spreading gossip." Fitzwilliam said getting to his feet.

"It does not matter that was just small part of the problem."

"She believed Wickham did you set her straight?"

"I gave her a letter informing her of my dealings with Wickham and my reasons then we left Rosings the same day."

"I wonder why you were in a foul mood." Fitzwilliam said remembering the lack of conversation from his cousin on the carriage ride back to London. "You have not seen nor spoke to her since?"

"Not once I could have if Bingley had forgiven me sooner but alas he did not."

"How did she react to your presence last night?"

Darcy retold his encounter with Elizabeth last night up to the end of the night with him bidding the Bennet's goodbye.

"If Miss Elizabeth did not like you she would have refused to dance with you."

"This is not what concerns me at the moment." Darcy said.

"You were just yelling at me for telling her you're secret to only tell me it does not matter?" Fitzwilliam asked confused.

"Of course it mattered and I can't believe it was you out of all people." Darcy grumbled. "But what concerns me though is the Callaghan family."

"Ah I see they do should like trouble and I would advise you to keep away."

"I cannot," Darcy, whispered refusing to look his cousin in the eyes.

"Why not?" Fitzwilliam demanded. "They are rich boys wishing to do whatever they want I have met many of them in the army as you have met many of them in London I am sure."

"I have my fair share of encounters, but this is different."

"How so?"

"The oldest brother it appears is after Elizabeth's hand,"

"Well she does have a habit of attracting men."

"She is like no other why would she not?"

"I would really advise you not to get involved."

"Miss Elizabeth is in danger Fitz I have to."

"Then I will help in any way I can."

"I will not fight." Darcy announced facing him.

"How do wish to achieve this then?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"Through Miss Elizabeth."

"You wish to win her love?"

"Yes if possible or at least earn her trust." Darcy smiled. "You owe me a favour Fitzwilliam."

"What is it you have me do?"

"Miss Elizabeth likes you Fitz, perhaps you could put in a good word for me?"

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"I do not know. You have a way with women Fitz find one with Miss Elizabeth."

"I will regain our previous friendship, come Darcy it was a long trip here and I need to have a drink of tea."

They once again headed back towards Netherfield where two servants were waiting for them informing them that an earlier breakfast was ready.

"I told you so." Fitzwilliam said as he entered the house earning a glare from Darcy.

~~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth was in Meryton when she heard the news of Lord Callaghan's death, she was shocked like most and yet she did not want to see Mr Callaghan. In any normal circumstances, she would have wanted nothing more than to go and see her friends or family to offer her condolences but with Mr Callaghan, she wanted nothing to do with him. Something about his presence at last night's ball made her afraid of him. She knew he was different but never a violent man and although he showed no violence last night, the looks he was shooting her and Darcy were scary.

As she wandered through the streets of Meryton, she found herself in the path of a gentleman.

"I'm sorry I did not see you." She murmured.

"Miss Bennet!" The man exclaimed.

She looked up to meet the brown warm eyes of Colonel Fitzwilliam although not in military uniform, which is why, she had not recognised him in the first place.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam!" She smiled broadly he returned the smile with warmth.

"Always in deep thought Miss Bennet."

"I never change Colonel." She answered. "What is that brings you to Meryton."

"I am visiting my cousin seems he abandoned me in London."

"Abandoned you?" Lizzy teased.

"Yes most inconvenient of him, so your brother in law Bingley invited me down as well."

"It was a shame you could not join us last night, I would have liked the chance to dance with you."

"I'm sure we will have the chance later this week."

"This I do not doubt." He offered his arm she paused before taking it.

"By the sounds of it there was enough entertainment last night."

"My, my word does spread fast."

"My cousin despite appearances does like to gossip." _Stupid, stupid why did you say that what will she think of him now?_

Instead of agreeing she laughed lightly, "Your cousin is full of surprises."

"All good I hope?"

"He improves on further acquaintance." She said lightly.

_Perhaps this will be easy than I thought. _Colonel Fitzwilliam thought absently as they strolled through the little town. Elizabeth stopping now and then to look in shop windows, they enjoyed a pleasant conversation just as they did in Rosings.

During their conversation Mr Callaghan exited a shop to find Elizabeth with another man. _How does she know these people? _He asked himself as he watched her stroll, laughing and joking with the man. This was becoming too much for him, he would have to intervene especially since he was going to ask her to marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Colonel Fitzwilliam states he was in Rosings for two weeks, I cannot recall if this is correct or not from the book, but purposes of this story he was.

The next chapter maybe shorter because I want to see what it would be like to have short chapters that are easy to write and would be uploaded quicker.


	7. No Longer Stand

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to my Beta Reader Amandald98 who did a brilliant job in editing _(it's cool saying you have a Beta Reader isn't it.)_

_I edited it at last second so if it's wrong that was my doing._

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>No Longer Stand<strong>

I can no longer stand, my legs are failing to support my weight. I slide down to the floor next to the wall. I care not for my appearance. No one will take notice of me. My mind absently notes that my dress is ruined.

My hands are shaking, tears streaming down my face. Somewhere in the house someone is crying; I can hear them above my own sobs. There is blood on my hands and dress. I am shaking like a leaf; I barely register the servant that rushes past with a bowl of water in their hands.

I cannot stop the scene replaying in my mind. It does not stop as my hands continue to shake. My breath is shallow as I struggle to breathe. The blood on my hand is drying. This makes me cry more.

"Elizabeth..." someone whispers. I look up through tear-filled eyes to see Mr Darcy kneeling in front of me.

He looks tired, there are tears in his eyes, but none are falling. That cannot be said for me. He is looking at me with concern, hands hovering from mine as though he doesn't know if he should touch me or not. In the background, I see my sister supported by Bingley as they make their way to the library. Bingley looks as though he's about to pass out.

"Mr Darcy," I greet. He smiles despite the situation and takes my hand.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Reverse what happened." I whisper. I feel so broken.

"I cannot." He answers, unable to keep the despair out of his voice.

The next thing I know, he has embraced me. I feel strong arms encircle my slim body; I want to protest this is highly improper. However, I have no one else to turn to and my hands have already gripped his shoulders in need for comfort. I bury my face in his shoulder and I can feel his breath on my hair.

"I will ruin your suit Mr Darcy," I murmur. I do not think I can survive if he lets go now.

"I have more," he replied, tightening his hold in a comforting manner.

I do not care for my reputation at this point. All I know is that I feel safe in his arms. It should be Fitzwilliam offering comfort, not Darcy, but I do not want anyone other than Darcy right now.

_Two Weeks Prior..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Question is are you sure you want small chapters? __

__Next Chapter Two Weeks Prior... :)__


	8. Two Weeks Prior

**WARNING Character Death**

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Prior...<em>

Since Colonel Fitzwilliam's arrival in Meryton Elizabeth's attitude had improved immensely. After their first meeting, the pair became inseparable. If there were any dances at the hall, Fitzwilliam claimed Elizabeth's hand the most, sometimes allowing Darcy to have the odd dance with her.

At first, Darcy tolerated this with good humour until a point where Fitzwilliam denied Darcy a dance with Elizabeth. On the carriage ride home he considered Fitzwilliam's behaviour, was it possible Elizabeth had captured his attention as well? Darcy would be damned if he was going to allow another suitor for Elizabeth. Especially since, he had a chance now with the Callaghan family in town for the week. He would speak to his cousin there is no use getting paranoid.

Darcy entered the house with Fitzwilliam in tow. Darcy made for the study where they would usually all sit and drink. Bingley greeted them with the usual enthusiasm before wishing them goodnight and going to bed. He would always wait up for them. Like any good host he stayed up to make sure, his guests arrived home safely. Darcy also guessed Bingley missed venturing to dances, however now that his wife was pregnant he needed to remain home.

"What is it Darcy?" Fitz asked on sitting down with his drink. "You've been acting as though you have a bee in your bonnet. Spit it out man!"

"Have your feelings changed towards Miss Bennet?" Darcy questioned, followed by a stunned silence.

Fitzwilliam burst out laughing. "You and Miss Bennet are the same." He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Manners Darcy pour me another drink and I shall explain."

Darcy helped himself to two more drinks and sat down. He gave one to Fitzwilliam as he sat opposite him.

"Now where were we? Are yes, you're jealous."

"I am not."

"Yes you are and Miss Bennet is frustrated."

"I'm sorry?"

"Darcy you are as blind as you are rich, Miss Bennet wanted to dance with you two nights ago I gave you that dance and you both enjoyed it. But you tell me what will get a woman's heart beating a man she can dance with all the time or a man she wants to dance with but is refused his hand because her partner will not allow it."

"I do not understand."

"Miss Bennet enjoys talking to you, she was unsure that you felt the same until she saw our little disagreement tonight and now she knows you still want her." Fitzwilliam smiled smugly.

"You staged it?" Darcy accused.

"You did brilliantly cousin acting as a jealous lover might." He smirked.

"You dear cousin are sometimes too smart for your own good."

"To night went well." Fitzwilliam raised his glass and Darcy met it.

_~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~~~_

"News reached me Lizzy that you spent all night last night dancing with Colonel Fitzwilliam." Jane said disturbing Lizzy from her thoughts.

She turned from the window of Jane's bedroom to look at the smirking face of her sister.

"Indeed I did." Lizzy answered sitting on the edge of Jane's bed.

"All night?"

"Jane I do not see Colonel Fitzwilliam in that light you know it too." Lizzy replied Jane smiled sadly.

"You could do worse."

"Yes I could, I also know that I have attracted worse."

"Are you having second thoughts about Mr Callaghan?"

"Yes I realise I do not love him, the more time he spends away the more I come to notice this."

"For this I am glad Lizzy but what is bothering you?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam,"

"So you do like him?"

"No not like that, but I overheard him talking to Mr Darcy."

"Lizzy I thought you knew better than that!" Jane scolded.

"Well it was hard not to overhear, they were both loud."

"What was said?"

"Nothing too much was said, it was more actions than anything."

"Explain,"

"I'm not too sure what I saw. Mr Darcy asked Colonel Fitzwilliam if he minded if he could dance with me."

"I see,"

"Not yet you don't. For Colonel Fitzwilliam refused him."

"Oh well,"

"That wasn't the strangest thing!" Lizzy interrupted.

"What was?"

"Mr Darcy's reaction he seemed generally annoyed and dare I say jealous."

"Lizzy..." Jane began.

"I know it's absurd," Lizzy said getting to her feet and moving back to the window. "But that's what I saw." She murmured pressing her warm forehead against the cold glass window.

Jane watched with a pained expression as her sister fought the battle of emotions, this was not something she would be able to help her with.

_~~~~~~~~~ Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~~~_

The next week approached quickly after that dance, with news that the Callaghan family had returned to Meryton from town. The second week passed quickly with barely any interaction between Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. Until Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy and the Bingley's received invitation to join the Bennet's for dinner. Mrs Bingley unable to go on any carriage ride due to her condition rejected the invitation. In return, the Bingley's invited the Bennet's to have tea with them.

The tea started almost immediately on arrival Elizabeth seated by Mr Darcy and Fitzwilliam next to Mr Bennet on the other side as far as the table could divide them. Lizzy guessed this arrangement was due to Jane who would only smile at her sisters questioning looks. Unfortunately, Mrs Bennet had noticed the interest Colonel Fitzwilliam had in Elizabeth and was eager to have them united. These intentions became most apparent later into the evening at the failed attempts of getting the good Colonel to notice Elizabeth. This ended the card game with an amused Fitzwilliam, embarrassed Elizabeth and a cold Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth excused herself later that evening to visit Jane who was not but two weeks away from giving birth. She entered her sister's room to find her fast asleep. Wishing that she did not have to leave but knowing it was pointless to stay. Elizabeth left to join the small gathering down stairs. She could hear her father talking no doubt talking with the Colonel and she could hear her mother's elevated voice.

On turning the corner she stopped, a house cleaner and cook were sharing an intimate moment in the shadow of a corridor. Unsure whether to confront them or leave Elizabeth watched for a moment. A warm hand she had come to know as Darcy's took hers and led her away.

"Should we not?" Elizabeth started only finding that words were failing her for once.

"Let them have their moment." He said leading her back to the group.

"No..." Elizabeth said suddenly taking her hand out of his. "I'll rather not return just yet." She said wincing as she heard her voice mentioned by her mother.

"It seems silly to stand in a corridor." Darcy replied.

"Yes it does." Lizzy said walking towards the study.

"I meant to imply we should return to your family." Darcy said following.

"They think I am visiting my sister they will be fine."

Darcy complied and followed her into the study. He sat down and watched as Elizabeth inspected the few books lining the shelf.

"I believe your mother means for you to marry my cousin." Darcy stated absently.

"Then she will be in for a disappointment. I have no reason to marry your cousin Mr Darcy he is an honourable man, but I know his heart does not lie with me." She answered not turning to look at him.

She picked up one book and flicked through the pages.

"You are very confident in this assessment."

"I am not the woman he is searching for."

"Who is Miss Bennet?" _Someone richer..._ She notes to herself.

"That's Colonel Fitzwilliam's decision Mr Darcy."

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening Miss Bennet?"

"I enjoyed myself, what of you Mr Darcy?"

"Very pleasant."

"I am glad you enjoy the company." Elizabeth remarked.

"Miss Bennet?" Darcy questioned.

"Last time we met Mr Darcy I thought you found this society somewhat beneath you." _Of course, why would I expect her to forget what I had said in Rosings? _He thought to himself.

"Opinions change." He murmured.

"I'm glad."

"You do not sound it."

"It does not matter." Elizabeth said.

She still had her back to him and failed to realise he had moved to stand behind her.

"Is that why you have not changed from this page? To engrossed in the conversation to pretend to be uninterested?"

"I found a verse that was rather fitting Mr Darcy."

"What does it say?" he challenged, she turned round to face him and read the verse.

"_O' two sided coin, one that smiles and one that frowns. Never two sides the same never know who you meet."_

"Do I change to often for your liking Miss Bennet?"

"It is hard Mr Darcy to understand you at times."

"It was not my intention."

"Perhaps not, I try my best to understand you."

"I am not complex Miss Bennet."

"You underestimate yourself Mr Darcy."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Please do."

"Perhaps you overcomplicate me, looking for meanings when there are none to find." Elizabeth visibly blanched, as an invisible blow struck her heart.

"Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked noticing her change in her persona.

"I... My family will be wondering where I've got to." She said making for the exit Darcy stopped her.

"Please release me," She whispered.

"Miss Bennet I did not mean you any hurt..."

"No Mr Darcy you made yourself quite clear." She said squirming free from his grip and exiting the library.

Darcy stood aghast in the study watching the door Elizabeth had just taken. What had he said? He felt the flutter of hope in his heart slowly diminish. What had he said?

He watched later that night as the Bennet carriage pulled away. Fitzwilliam waited until the carriage was out of view before he hit Darcy on the arm.

"What did you say to her?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you made her upset, she did not cry but she was hurt."

"Who?" Bingley asked.

"No one," Both cousins answered.

"We were talking, she said that I was complicated I told her that perhaps it was her that made me complicated. I went on to say perhaps she should not look for meaning when there none."

"You fool you told her what she saw at the dance was nothing."

"What did she see?" Bingley persisted.

"Nothing," Both men answered again.

"That's not what I meant though!" Darcy cried rubbing his forehead.

"I know that!" Fitz exclaimed. "She doesn't!" He pointed in the direction the carriage had left.

"Who doesn't?"

"I doesn't matter Darcy already messed it up."

"Why's it so complicated!" Darcy shouted.

"Love is." Fitzwilliam said entering the house. "I have a lot to fix."

"She won't listen to you!" Darcy said following him.

"Who's in love?" Bingley called after them.

_~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~~~_

Like agreed, Colonel Fitzwilliam would accidentally meet with Miss Bennet. Darcy will be riding nearby and will join them as they escort her to Netherfield to see her sister. Like any gentleman, they would not leave a woman to walk on her own. The plan was set; he just had to hope Miss Bennet would come. No she will come; she is too loyal to her sister, unless of course she took the carriage in which case they would have to ambush her at the house.

Snap! Fitzwilliam turned to the sound of a twig breaking it was too early for it to be Elizabeth and it came in the wrong direction.

"Hello!" He called out. "Anyone there?"

Out of the trees stepped a man. One of the ton, Fitzwilliam could tell by the way the man walked and the clothes he wore. The man had his gun drawn.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam?" The man asked.

"Correct who are you?" Fitz said stepping back. "Please lower your weapon sir."

"You are not to marry Elizabeth!" The man said moving closer.

"I'm sorry?" The Colonel said stepping back - how he wished he had his weapons right now.

"You are not to have her!"

"You are miss informed..."

Bang! The smoke floated from the end of the gun towards the sky like a soul set free. Birds fled their nests and all around the small paths birds flew up away from the evil on the ground below. The man copied the birds and fled the scene.

Elizabeth was not too far away when she heard voices; she paid little attention to them, as she was lost in thought. Until that, awful sound broke her spell. She jumped a mile, her skin turned cold; shivers ran ramped through her body and instantly moved to see who had fired. She thought perhaps it could be a hunter after rabbits, but she knew in her heart something was wrong.

She came to the clearing where she would sometimes meet Colonel Fitzwilliam to find her friend lying on the ground. She ran to his side dropping to her knees – he was alive.

"Colonel –oh god!" She whimpered noticing the blood on his chest.

"Miss Bennet do not fear... I have had worse..." He said.

He tried to move but fell back into her embrace.

"Maybe not..."

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Don't panic, Darcy is riding nearby."

"Shall I call out for him?"

"His blind not deaf,"

"Blind?"

"Blinded by love Miss Bennet." Fitzwilliam whispered.

"In love with whom?"

"With one who feels the same."

The sound of a horse approaching drew her attention. She saw Mr Darcy enter the clearing on his steed he froze on seeing them. He soon recollected himself and jumped down his shoes digging into the cold hard ground.

"Gray! Fetch help!" He shouted to his servant. "Be quick! Send for a doctor!"

Darcy knelt next to Elizabeth examining his cousins wound.

"Always one for dramatics aren't we cousin?" Darcy joked.

"Afraid so,"

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth said.

"It will be fine." He said squeezing her hand. "Who shot you my friend?"

"I don't know..."

Elizabeth felt cold inside; the once sunny morning that looked so promising was becoming increasingly dark. The cool breeze that was once welcoming felt like ice pressing against her chilled skin. There were no birds chattering above them, the silence was deafening in this hollow clearing. She clung to the body of Colonel Fitzwilliam as though refusing to allow death to take him, Darcy continued to talk to him, even though the Colonel's eyes had closed. It is terribly cold here.

_~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~~~_

_Present day..._

I am safe in the arms of the man I argued with last night. I am safe from the reality that my friend may be dying in the other room. I realise how lost I am without my friend to be standing next to me. I am lost and scared. He cannot die, not now.

He cannot leave just now, I fall still in Mr Darcy's arms.

I feel Elizabeth quieten in my arms. Her tears have dried; she is like an ice sculpture in my arms. I am afraid I will lose my friend, my cousin, my confidant.

"Mr Darcy," The Doctor calls my name I look up. "Colonel Fitzwilliam wishes to see you."

"How is he?" Elizabeth asks.

"Be quick," The Doctor said to me.

Elizabeth pulls out of my embrace to let me stand, she does not move from the floor and I do not think she will until she knows the news. I walk to the Doctor and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Stay with her..." I whisper in his ear before entering the room my cousin is waiting.

He is laying on a four-poster bed a cover drawn tight around his body. Never in my life have I seen my cousin look so fragile. His pale as the sheets he lays on, the bloody ones now thrown aside.

"Darcy..." He rasps.

"Yes."

"I know who it was..."

"Who?" I said moving to his cousin's side.

"He thought I was Elizabeth's suitor..."

"Mr Callaghan did this?"

"He will come... for you." Fitz took a deep breath. "He wants Elizabeth..."

"He will not have her."

"I know this..." Fitz closed his eyes.

"Richard?"

"It's peaceful Darcy, no more worrying." He murmured. "I only have one regret."

"What?"

"I regret, not watching my... hopeless romantic cousin fall in love..."

"Then don't die..."

"It's ironic."

"What is?"

"You will see... Give Miss Bennet my best... Georgiana as well. Be quick Darcy... life is short."

I watch as my cousin falls into a pain free sleep. His sharp features softening in light of death. A small tear tumbles from my eye and stains the white sheets. He is lost to me and I feel the familiar pain stab in my heart. I have lost another, this time at the hands of a man. I will not let him take Elizabeth.

With one final look, I leave my cousins side and venture out into the corridor where the Doctor is standing aloof next to a crying Elizabeth. He notices me and leaves to check on Fitz.

"Is he dead?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes." I croak.

"I am sorry Mr Darcy..." She is trying to console me but I want only to hold her.

She gets to her feet, I know she wants to see him, I cannot allow it. I raise my hand to tell her no and she looks as though I just slapped her. Her features soften.

"I will miss him." She says.

"He sends his best." I reply she smiles.

"Always thinking of others even in..." She cannot finish her sentence.

"I must return home." She mutters to herself.

"I cannot allow this Miss Bennet you would give your mother a fright."

"Do you refer to my appearance or...?" She indicates what her mother believed to be her dead suitor.

All of a sudden, fear and hate fill my heart. Hate towards Elizabeth's mother for starting the rumour the rumour that killed my cousin. I fear it could have been Elizabeth that died not my cousin. I take her hand she seems surprised as I lead her away.

"You are not to leave this house!" I say, she seems shocked.

"Mr Darcy please..."

"You are only allowed to leave with servants no less than two." In an instant, I am no longer the hurt cousin but master of the house.

"Mr Darcy!" She tries again as I lead her upstairs.

"You will listen, Miss Bennet!" I reply stopping in my tracks, two-sided coin indeed. "You!" I snap at a passing servant. "Fetch me a pen and paper. I want a carriage ready to be sent to collect Miss Elizabeth's things and a bath ready for her in her room." The servant is gone in a hurry just as Elizabeth pulls her hand away.

"I am not to stay here!" She shouts.

"You will stay here Miss Bennet for your own safety is that understood." I turn on her inches from her face; she can see the steel in my dark eyes.

"My safety..." She catches on. "What happened... was because of me?" she goes pale. "Not Mr Callaghan."

"Miss Bennet, Mr Callaghan has resources to ensure that he will never be known for the crime he has committed, I have resources to keep you safe from him. Stay here." I add in a tone so unlike me, it is soft and my eyes are no longer burning in anger.

"I need you safe Miss Bennet."

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> Soon I will change my Pen Name to Natalie Blackman.


	9. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to Wendi Triplet Mom for her help in editing.

**Warning my Pen name will be changing to Natalie Blackman**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Nightmares<em>

_The dark is all around pressing against my body like a blanket. I have trouble to breathe as the darkness presses into my lungs. I can barely see, as I stumble about. I fall upon a cold object. To my horror, I see Colonel Fitzwilliam's body. I jump away; he is bleeding all over the floor. I realise it is on my hands, in my hair, on my dress. He is still bleeding. _

_It won't stop despite my best efforts to cover the wound – why will it not stop?_

_It is in my hair._

_I cannot breathe. _

_It will not stop._

_I am crying. I wipe at my tears only to find my fingers covered in blood. I have blood on my hands, I try to wipe it away – it just keeps running. I am shaking as I back away from the body. His head turns to me, blank eyes stare at me. They are hollow, there is no life; I do not know who it is that is looking at me._

"_You did this!" He hisses._

"_No," I whimper as I back away._

_I bump into a wall there is no escape; the Colonel is standing in front of me still bleeding. A river of blood is gathers at my feet and I scream for it to stop._

"_It wasn't me!" I cry._

"_You killed me," He says softly._

"_No! Never! I would never harm you!" I shout back._

"_You did this!" He points to the wound._

_The river of blood is rising; it is the same height as my knee. I cannot move my legs._

"_Help me," I plead._

"_Why - you did this." He steps closer to me._

"_I didn't!" I say holding up my hands to stop him moving closer. I am horrified to find the gun that killed him is in my hand. _

_I try to throw it away but it will not leave me. _

"_I didn't do this!" I howl._

"_I died for you." He says the blood is to my shoulders._

"_I died for you." _

_I cannot breathe._

"_I died for you."_

_The river is the same height as my neck and I am being pulled under. _

"_Die for me Elizabeth." He says, his hand is inching closer._

_The river pulls me under, I cry out for help. I hope someone can hear me. It floods my lungs – I can't breathe, I am drowning. Please stop! I plead. There are shapes moving in the liquid, coming towards me. A skeletal hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder._

Elizabeth snaps awake to find Mr Bingley standing beside her, hand on her shoulder. She is shaking, sweat on her forehead. She realises she's sitting at her sisters bedside, Mr Bingley looks troubled as he bends down next to her.

"Elizabeth, are you unwell?" He questions.

"No, I thank you just a nightmare." She says dismissing the nightmare but unable to get rid of the tight knot in her chest.

Bingley does not believe her; she did not expect him too. "If you ever need to talk I am here for you."

"I thank you Mr Bingley," she says as she stands. "But I must retire to my bed, did I wake you?"

"No, I could not sleep." Bingley said he moved aside for Elizabeth to pass.

"Has Mr Darcy any news?" She asks.

"I'm afraid not." Sadness crept into Elizabeth's eyes followed by anger.

"I see thank you, I will see you at breakfast –"

"Charles," He answers before she continues. "We are family now; it will be foolish to keep up with pretences."

Smiling she replied. "I'll see you at breakfast Charles."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"Lizzy," She says as she stops in the doorway looking back at him. "I prefer Lizzy."

"Goodnight Lizzy."

"Goodnight."

She leaves the cosy warm bedroom of her sister's room, where she once would go to seek comfort from her. It was early morning. Lizzy had fallen asleep at her sister's bedside last night, both women were tired from recent events. Lizzy discovered that the latest events had proved too testing for Jane and was not helping her; she decided it best to make sure Jane would receive news that was only happy. No more bad news was to reach her.

Three days had passed since Colonel Fitzwilliam's death. Confined to the house without any walks or news concerning the goings on with Mr Callaghan, Lizzy remained apprehensive and frustrated. The knot in her chest, tightly wrung with guilt. She could not shake the fact that she was responsible for her friend's death.

She wanted answers; she understood why she was confined to the house for her own safety; however, she did not expect Mr Darcy to ignore her. She wanted news; she had no way of knowing what was happening outside this house. Every time she asked Darcy he would change the subject, Bingley was useless and Jane did not know a thing.

All she wanted was to know what if anything was happening. Where was Mr Callaghan? Why did he do what he did? Elizabeth had never felt the emotion that was riding like shockwaves through her body. The emotion that was searing her insides was hate. She unconsciously despised the thought of Mr Callaghan.

The real call for concern was over her family. If Mr Callaghan wanted her, was it not good reason to believe he would go to her family seeking her. The worst thing was she had not heard anything from Longbourne since she received her clothes. She wanted to see her family to make sure they were okay, why must Mr Darcy keep her in the dark.

"Miss Bennet," Elizabeth turned to her maid.

"Lucy why are you up this early?"

"I beg your pardon Ma'am but this letter came for you." The girl held out a slightly crumpled letter.

Elizabeth eyed it wearily, she recognised the writing as Kitty's – why had she written? The answer to her question waited inside the letter. _What would the Colonel do?_ She asked herself. _Well he would have read it by now... _She thought to herself.

"Do you know the contents?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes Ma'am I have spoken to Miss Bennet."

Lizzy snatched at the letter and retreated to her room. She was too desperate to have news from the outside world to ignore the letter. She sat down at her desk lighting the candle. The sun had risen but dark clouds made the sky look ominous. Tearing the letter open Elizabeth read the contents.

_Dear Lizzy_

_I hope you are well I am sorry to hear of Colonel Fitzwilliam's death. I am surprised to find that you have not replied to my letters Mr Darcy assured me; he would deliver them to you. _

Elizabeth hands curled into fists, she had received no such letters. How dare Mr Darcy withhold information from her!

_As said in my last letter, Father is slowly recovering from his injury. _

Elizabeth paled at the information. "My Father is ill?"

_Mother is suffering from her nerves, just like when Lydia had that unfortunate situation in Brighton._

"Situation," Elizabeth said fuming. "She was foolish to run away with Wickham."

_Father hopes to see you soon and I hope you reply, as I am concerned for your safety._

_Katherine._

"Katherine?" Elizabeth said. "Since when did you sign your letters Katherine? It does not matter. My father needs me."

Elizabeth jumped to her feet she was still wearing her dress from the night before, it would do. She picked up her cloak from her bed and exited the room. She froze after tying her cloak – she would be foolish to journey down stairs, as one of Darcy's servants would spot her.

"Miss Bennet," Lucy whispered approaching from the servant's staircase.

"I need a way out without being seen." Elizabeth hissed.

"This way,"

She followed Lucy down the stairs and through the servant quarters. Elizabeth was surprised that no one saw her, as they left the servant's quarters, out into the grounds of Netherfield. She pulled the cloak tighter feeling exposed in the dreary morning, glancing up she noticed some of the windows were open.

"I may be spotted," Elizabeth murmured.

"If we go this way you will be hidden by the trees."

Lizzy nodded following the girl through the garden she thought back to the letter. There was something wrong with its contents; she could not put her finger on it. She watched Lucy as she led the way, it was not far to the edge of the garden, and Lizzy could walk the rest of the way on her own. Lucy seemed anxious, her eyes always darting from side to side.

It was becoming warmer, the clouds moving closer and closer like a bad omen.

"Thank you," Lizzy said as she climbed over the fence, surprised to see Lucy following.

"I best come with you Miss, especially since Colonel... for safety." Lucy stammered.

"It is about to rain, I hope you don't mind getting wet." Lizzy pointed to the dark clouds.

"I don't mind miss."

There was something wrong she could feel it, the knot in her chest tightening. The air muggy and thick with static, every step along the dry path, every breathe added to the tension in the air. Every time Lucy's fingers twitched against the fabric of her dress, Lizzy could smell the tension rising. A clap of thunder echoed all around, Lucy jumped a mile. Lizzy smiled and placed a hand on the girls back, but Lucy would not meet her eyes. As they walked through the avenue of trees, Lizzy felt crowded, claustrophobic.

Lightning rippled across the sky like a golden wave, thunder followed close behind. Second's later water plummeted from the sky, striking the dry ground.

"Oh god," Lizzy said stopping. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Beg your pardon Miss Bennet?" Lucy asked shaking.

"That letter wasn't from my sister."

From behind the sound of a man's footsteps striding against the hard ground caused both women to turn to look, Elizabeth prayed that a servant had followed them, but knew that this was not the case. Mr Callaghan strode along the path his walking stick in hand; cloak bellowing behind, eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"I'm sorry miss," Lucy said before running back the way they had come, stopping briefly for Mr Callaghan to give her an appreciated glance.

"Lucy!" Lizzy shouted after her.

"It is only you and I, Miss Bennet. No one else will be joining us!" He smiled moving closer.

"We have things to discuss, Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>This will be my last warning that my pen name is changing to Natalie Blackman.<p> 


	10. Suitors

**Author's Note:**

**Warning by the time you read this my pen name will have changed to Natalie Blackman**

Thanks to Wendi Triplet Mom for her help in editing - all mistakes are my own doing.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Violent Love<strong>

Hooves pounded against the wet ground kicking mud into the air, spraying the gentleman's cloak as he rode with wild abandon towards Netherfield. His brow creased with concentration as he galloped along the lonely path, startling a fox as he rushed by.

The rider in question was Mr Darcy, taking opportunity of first light to venture home only to be caught in a thunder storm. Caring little for his appearance, his mind was set only on one thing, Elizabeth.

It was not his intention to stay with the Bennet's last night, in fact he happened upon them by chance. Returning from Meryton after discussing the business of Mr Callaghan with the local magistrate, he passed the apothecary leaving Longbourn. He entered the house to find chaos, and was greeted by Miss Mary Bennet, who informed him that Mrs Bennet had taken to her room in a fit of nerves over their father's recent fall. Apparently, at the time of his fall, Mr Bennet was standing on a ladder in his study, reaching for a book on the top shelf when the rungs gave way beneath him. He obtained a bump to the head and an injured wrist, and was residing in his bedchamber until recovered. Unfortunately for Darcy, by the time he had considered leaving the house, the sun had set and darkness was upon him. It would have been foolish to travel at night, especially with a tired horse, therefore his important news would have to wait until the next day. He did have the chance to speak with Mr Bennet during the night, finding the elderly gentleman tired from recent events and fragile from his fall. Darcy feared the worse and thought it best to retrieve Elizabeth so she could see her father. Although Darcy was no pessimist, he knew a fall like the one experienced by Mr Bennet would do the man no good, and his future seemed somewhat short.

Finally, Netherfield came into view as he rounded one final corner. Now determined to find Elizabeth and tell her the sad news, Darcy willed his horse on faster. For a brief moment he thought he saw someone in the distance – a servant perhaps – but believed it to be his imagination, paying little attention to the nagging voice in his head. He jumped from his horse, handing over the reins to a groomsman, surprised at seeing Mr Darcy in such a state. He briefly considered changing before he knocked on the door to Elizabeth's bedroom.

He knew it was early, however, she would hate him if he kept news as important as this a secret. When he received no answer, thinking she was asleep, he knocked again before entering to find her bed empty.

"Darcy?" Darcy jumped a mile and turned around to find Bingley watching his friend in amusement.

"Dear God, Bingley! Give a man a fright," Darcy replied, scanning the room with his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bingley asked with a hint of what Darcy could only guess was brotherly protection.

"Looking for Miss Elizabeth. Is she not here?"

"Yes, of course she is." Bingley entered the room, his eyes resting on the empty bed.

"Is she with her sister?" He had known Elizabeth to fall asleep while visiting her sister.

"She was, however, I sent her to bed."

"She is not here," Darcy observed dryly.

"I can see that," Bingley mumbled, watching as Darcy made his way over to the burning candle. "Why is it important to wake Miss Elizabeth at such a time anyway?"

"I have news concerning her father," Darcy said, bending down to pick up a discarded letter. "He took a fall."

"Is he injured? I must tell Jane; she would be worried and want to see him."

"Bingley calm yourself!" Darcy growled. "Mrs. Bingley would not be able to see him at any length; she is not allowed to leave the bed, or have you forgotten the doctor's warnings?"

"Yes of course, how short sighted of me. Is he well though? He was not too badly injured, I hope?"

"I do not know; he took a knock to the head and sustained a broken wrist, but to men at such an advanced age, knocks or falls always result in unforeseen problems."

Darcy read the letter in his hand while Bingley considered the news he had just been given. Bingley saw Darcy frown.

"What is it?"

"When did Miss Elizabeth receive this?" Darcy demanded, turning on Bingley.

Mr Pritchard Darcy's Valet, who had been strolling the corridors and noticed the door to Miss Bennet's room open, entered the room to see what was happening. Surprised at finding both gentlemen in the room, he turned his questioning eyes on Darcy, who held a letter in his hand.

"Pritchard," Darcy said.

"Sirs,"

"Did I not tell you that all letters addressed to Miss Bennet were to come to me?" Darcy stated.

"Indeed you did sir, and I have done just that."

"Then how did this come into Miss Bennet's presence?"

"There has been no post since yesterday, sir, all of which went to you."

"Darcy?" Bingley said.

"Read it," Darcy thrust the letter into Bingley's hand, who read it through twice.

"She wouldn't?" Bingley gasped. "She wouldn't. She wouldn't walk all the way to Longbourn in this weather." Bingley pointed to the lightening that flashed through the sky.

"I am very aware of what Miss Elizabeth would and would not do. Walking to Longbourn is of no heartache to her. She walked here to visit Mrs Bingley when she was ill remember?"

"Of course, but it was not raining that day."

"It is my belief that Miss Elizabeth would do anything for her family, especially her father. Do you not understand the significance of this letter Bingley?"

"Miss Katherine does not hold much of an opinion towards you?" Bingley smirked at the words in the letter.

"Miss Elizabeth believes that I have withheld information from her."

"Oh surely..."

"Miss Elizabeth and I have a strange relationship at the best of times, any mistrust between the two of us could drive us apart."

"She would have asked me for my carriage..." He trailed off at Darcy's pointed look.

"Miss Elizabeth knows that I had kept information from you in the past,"

"She knew you kept Jane hidden from me in London? How?"

"While at Rosings, Colonel Fitzwilliam, informed Miss Elizabeth of my doings. Why would she think I would be any different now than I was then? She may believe that I have kept you in the dark."

"We must search for her; it is dangerous for her to be out in weather such as this."

"Indeed it is, and that is why you are to stay here while we search."

"Why?"

"In case she sees reason and returns home. Pritchard if you will." Darcy indicated for the man to follow him.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt Bingley should stay, though it was a ridiculous notion to tell him that. Something was going to happen, he could feel it. He had to find Elizabeth.

As Darcy instructed the servants, he noticed one was missing. _Where was Lucy, Elizabeth's servant? _He had read the letter, it was written by a woman's hand, so he knew it to be genuine, however there was something off with this whole situation. Why had Miss Katherine not given the letter to him to deliver? Was he truly despised by the Bennet family, not to be trusted? This thought sent wave of dread through him. If they did not like him, would they not allow Elizabeth to marry him? _You have to find her first._ He reminded himself, _and win her over, because it seems she does not trust you. _Hurt laced his heart. What had he done to appear so badly in all of their eyes?

Once all the servants were informed, Darcy made for the back door with Pritchard following him. It was here that he noticed that the floor was damp with footprints, and he stopped. Had one of the servants been out in the rain? Had he not been imagining? Pritchard noticed the footprints as well; it was evident it was a woman's footprint. Instinct told him to follow the footprints. As he did so, they led to the servants quarters where he found Elizabeth's maid drying off with a towel. Both men stood in the doorway, shocked to see the girl so wet. Why had she been in the rain? It hit Darcy like a ton of bricks; Elizabeth would have needed help to leave. He had left his servants on watch, to make sure that she did not leave and that no one entered.

He should have expected Mr Callaghan to use a servant. He was foolish to leave Elizabeth alone. If he had stayed, none of this would have happened. Perhaps he trusted Elizabeth's judgment, but she had not slept for three days. Why would he have expected her to think rationally? Mr Callaghan had played to Elizabeth's weakness, her family was her everything, and he had used them against her.

"Where is she?" He growled, startling the young girl into jumping away from him.

"Sir, I did not hear you..."

"Where is she?" He entered the room standing in front of the quivering wreck. "You gave her the letter, where are they?"

"Please sir, he threatened my family I had no choice."

"Spare me the details and tell me where they are?" _Please God, let her be okay._

_~~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~~~~_

_Please God send help..._ Elizabeth prayed as she stared into the black depths of Mr Callaghan's eyes. He had not moved since he stated they needed to talk, if anything Elizabeth found this more concerning. He just stared at her; she entertained the idea of running away, but knew this to be a foolish notion.

"Mr Callaghan," She started, yet he still did not move, _has he blinked since I've been here? Yes he must have._ "Perhaps we should have our discussion inside; it would be unfitting to be seen out in the rain."

The rain hitting the trees sounded like a deafening drum in her ears, compared to the silence being experienced. Should she just leave? Perhaps he was not here to harm her?

"Why do you fear me?" He questioned.

"You killed my friend!" Elizabeth almost screamed.

"You broke my heart."

"What?" she almost laughed at the idea of this man having a heart.

"I left town to mourn my father and when I returned, I heard you have found another. What sort of heartless woman are you?"

"Me!" She exclaimed. She was not heartless, was she? She had attracted Mr Darcy, and she remembered the hurt in his eyes as she rejected his proposal at Rosings. Was it true? Was she heartless when she rejected him? But had he not hurt her as well, were they not equal in that respect? She had not seen much of Mr Darcy's love these past few weeks. Fitzwilliam spent much time with her but Darcy had not, _he does not act like a man in love_.

Mr Callaghan said he had left town to mourn for his father, but earlier he had told her he was waiting for his father to die. Anger snaked through her veins like poison as a wave emotion flooded her senses.

"You claim to want your father dead, sir, and you expect me to entertain the notion that you miss him? I fail to believe you! You dare question me for being heartless when you left without a word to one you profess to love? I do not believe a single word you say, sir. Nor can I love a man who would willingly harm another." There were tears in Elizabeth's eyes as she finished her speech, she could see the shock in his stance, she could feel the guilt that had plagued her like an omen finally slip away. Fitzwilliam's death was not her fault! The man responsible was standing in front of her, and she despised him.

"You are as foolish as you are stupid!" He spat.

She recoiled, she had bantered over the years with gentlemen but never in her life had she been so bluntly insulted.

"How dare you!" She snapped.

"I dare Miss Bennet," Mr Callaghan said, moving closer, she held her ground. She would not give in to this tyrant. "You fell for my pathetic letter."

"What did you do to get Kitty to write that letter?" She demanded.

"Oh, so you knew it was fake? Yet still you came?"

"It took me longer than it would have had I rested normally. Alas, I have had fitful sleeps and my mind slow as a result, but anyone could see through such a crude letter in the end. Your pathetic letter reflects the pitiful man who made my sister write such a thing. Could you not face me like a gentleman and visited? This would reflect more to your character than the snake you act."

Biting pain stung her face as she stumbled away from his blow. Elizabeth clutched at her cheek, staring at him in horror. He had slapped her! She recovered from the shock soon, and realised she had stumbled to the foot of a tree. Suddenly, she felt trapped in this small opening.

"You forget Miss Bennet, snakes are known to attack when least expected." Mr Callaghan moved closer, "And gentlemen are not to be found here."

She would have replied if she could think of anything suitable, however she heard a horse. He had heard it as well, and as he turned to look, she pushed him and he fell flat on his back as she ran away. Elizabeth headed for the horse, her heart pounding. This was too much! She saw the rider trotting down the path towards her.

"Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth almost cried. Holding onto the little dignity she had left, she managed to make it sound like a formal address.

He had someone riding with him, she didn't know who it was, all she could see was the warmth of his eyes as they seemed to ignite with delight at finding her. How he must hate her for sneaking out; it was short sighted and stupid of her. As he jumped from his horse, Elizabeth slowed her frantic pace and glanced behind her, there was no Mr Callaghan. Perhaps she had hurt him? Despite what he had done, she did not wish anyone harm, and especially not to inflict it. She turned her attention back to Darcy to find him standing directly in front of her, so close that she had to put her hands out to stop herself walking into him. He had done the same; she felt his warm hands enclose around her upper arms.

"Are you well, Miss Bennet?" He asked.

"Slightly humiliated," She noticed his small smile. "and my dress is ruined, but I am fine."

"I am glad." She watched as he shrugged his coat off and draped it across her shoulders.

"Sir," He shook his head at her objection before she could continue and pulled the cloak tighter.

"You have been in the rain longer than I, Miss Bennet." He said simply. She shook her head and glanced at the cloak around her shoulders.

He noticed the red mark on her face, and lifted his hand to raise her face to his. "What happened?" He asked, his thumb gently touching the mark.

"Mr Callaghan is here." She said, suddenly remembering the danger they were in.

Bang! That noise again, this time it did not echo like the first, it fell silent as a body hit the ground with a thud! Darcy spun round to see his servant's body motionless on the ground, and he felt Elizabeth stiffen.

"It is most unladylike to push a gentleman, Miss Bennet. I only wished to escort you home." Mr Callaghan said, smiling.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock to see him standing in the road with a smoking gun. What had he done?

"Mr Callaghan, lower your weapon!" Darcy thundered. She had never heard him shout before.

"Mr Darcy, this does not concern you." Mr Callaghan replied smartly.

"You are responsible for my cousin's death," Darcy watched as Mr Callaghan paled. "And it would be foolish for me to leave Miss Bennet in your care. Now sir, you will lower your weapon and face the crimes you have committed."

"I will do no such thing! Come away from him Miss Elizabeth."

If anything this made Elizabeth retreat further into Mr Darcy. Though she did this unconsciously, Darcy had noticed.

"I will come nowhere near you!" She stated.

"As my fiancée you will do as I say!"

Elizabeth could no longer remember how to breathe; she stared in undisguised horror at Mr Callaghan. Darcy felt as though a cold dagger had lodged itself in his heart, this is a falsehood, it had to be.

"Never!" Elizabeth said, visibly shaking.

"Did we not agree, Miss Bennet, that you would be my wife once my father died?" She felt Darcy turn ice cold behind her, and she realised she was shaking.

She racked her brain for the elusive memory, she could not recall if she had said such a thing or not. Her memory came flooding back to her with the force of a dam breaking, a river let loose to run. She felt herself drown under its power. Elizabeth remembered the day as clearly as she could see Mr Callaghan who had imprinted himself on her memories like a bad taste. He had given her the promise that he would marry her, but they were not engaged, he said he did not want to see her trapped in an engagement. Defiance flashed through her eyes, she would not be trapped, nor would she let her reputation be ruined.

"I am in no such engagement!" She said forcefully she felt Darcy jolt from his trance. Mr Callaghan recoiled in anger. "In fact I remember you saying you would propose to me after your father's death. Let me give my answer to you now – no. Secondly, was it not said that if there was someone else-"

"I will deal with them!" Mr Callaghan shouted, and Elizabeth couldn't help but flinch. "I have dealt with your suitor; his death is not on my hands, but that of my fiancée. You will not reject me, Miss Bennet. The offer still stands, and as I remember, you were quite willing to accept."

"Like I said, sir, there is someone else."

"There is no one else! He is dead!" She could feel Darcy tense, could feel his anger, and yet she was unsure who he hated more at this moment. The fact that he had not pushed her away was a good sign.

"Wrong Fitzwilliam." The words left her mouth before she had time to check them.

Both men reacted differently.

Mr Callaghan tried to think of another Fitzwilliam, but he could think of no other. She must be lying to him, there was no other, she just does not want to appear weak in front of Mr Darcy.

Darcy, however, took the news with as much dignity as a man in love could. He stared at Elizabeth, who refused to look him in the eye. He continued to stare as though the back of her head could give him answers. _Did she mean what she said? _He felt dumbstruck.

Elizabeth didn't know which man to look at. Unconsciously, her eyes turned to Darcy, and she found him staring at her. Elizabeth didn't quite know how to act, so she looked away again – this was too much to take in at one time.

"There is no other Fitzwilliam!" Mr Callaghan said stepping closer to them. Darcy switched positions with Elizabeth so he could face Mr Callaghan alone.

"Mr Darcy," She did not want violence, she did not want any of this. He gave her one look that told her arguing with him would be useless.

"Please lower your weapon, sir." Darcy ordered.

"There is no other Fitzwilliam!" Mr Callaghan shouted.

"No, not here at least. There is a Winston Fitzwilliam, but he resides in town, as does the Earl of Islington, Lord John Fitzwilliam, father to the man you killed."

"I fear no earl!"

"This is apparent, but there is another Fitzwilliam in this town, sir."

"And who, sir, maybe that?"

"Me," Darcy answered calmly.

"You are Darcy, not..."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy," Darcy answered coldly, he drew the sword that Elizabeth had failed to realise he had. "Please lower your weapon, sir."

"I will kill you."

Elizabeth stared in horror as Mr Callaghan threw aside his gun. He lifted his walking stick and pulled on the head to reveal the sharp blade of a sword. He swung it at Darcy who managed to block the savage blow. He had not expected Mr Callaghan to attack, in truth he did not know what to expect apart from him feeling satisfied to be part of this duel – he wanted revenge for his cousin.

Another attack was parried with ease, Darcy had fenced since he was old enough to hold a sword, and he would not be beaten easily. He noticed Mr Callaghan was trying to get past him towards Elizabeth, and effectively blocked another strike, pushing Mr Callaghan away. Darcy's hand found Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Leave!" He ordered before giving her hefty push away. She fell backwards into Darcy's horse and his attention returned to the crazed man across from him.

It pained him to hurt Elizabeth, but by pushing her away he could fight Mr Callaghan without having to worry about Elizabeth becoming injured. Seconds later, they heard the sound of a horse, and Darcy turned to see Elizabeth riding away. He stared, shocked; he did not expect her to leave.

Mr Callaghan smirked. "It seems you are not the one she loves."

Anger bubbled in the depths of him and he struck with such force against Mr Callaghan's sword, the man stumbled away. The duel recommencing all the while he tried to understand why she had left.

The clash of swords could be heard from the forest as Elizabeth rode the horse straight towards Netherfield. She found a servant on a horse, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Fetch Pritchard!" She ordered, "Mr Darcy has encountered trouble along the north path."

"Yes Ma'am." The servant was gone before he even agreed, riding to get help from Netherfield.

She turned her horse around and headed back to Darcy. She had left to seek help, but there was no way she would leave him for any great length of time.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth, her heroics did the opposite of helping, as she neared the duelling men, Darcy broke a rule of fighting. _Never take your eyes of your opponent._ He turned slightly away from Mr Callaghan to see who was approaching. Mr Callaghan took advantage of this distraction to strike Darcy, who cried out in pain as the cold metal of the man's sword slashed through his clothes and swiped at his flesh. He stumbled away, his sword falling from his grasp and landing in the mud.

Mr Callaghan struck again. Darcy dodged, grasping at his wound that was now bleeding heavily. He searched franticly with his eyes for his sword. He could see it buried beneath the wet mud. The place where they had decided to duel was now a boggy pit, both men having trouble moving. Darcy turned to his opponent, whose eyes had lost everything human and what was left contained nothing but rage.

Darcy dove for his sword, grabbing the handle in time to swing it around to protect himself from Mr Callaghan. Darcy kicked the man away and slowly disengaged himself from the mud that was leaching onto his skin and flesh, holding him down. He spared a look at Mr Callaghan, who also had trouble getting to his feet, his arm lodged in the mud. When both men were free, Darcy did not wait again to be attacked and instead dealt two blows. Mr Callaghan blocked the first strike, but the other struck the flesh of his knee. The man howled in pain as the sword tore through a ligament, his knee buckling as he stumbled into the mud. Darcy watched his opponent fall, the mud embraced him like an old friend, holding tight. Mr Callaghan squirmed as he tried to break free.

Darcy took his time to walk over to him as he tried to pull himself out of the mud. Mr Callaghan's sword swung at Darcy who blocked the wild blow. He grasped the hand holding the sword, plucked it from his grip, and threw it as far away as he could.

The rain continued to fall from the heavens, the lightening looked like cracks in the clouds. Darcy felt so much pain and anger, all caused by the man at his feet. His best friend had been killed without a moment's hesitation. Why should Mr Callaghan experience anything different?

"I surrender!" The man whimpered as Darcy moved over him. "She is yours!"

This can all end, no more worry no more heartbreak, he had the power over life and death, but he would not be the same man if he accepted such power. Darcy threw away the power; with the flick of the wrist, he cast his sword into the mud. He would not kill; justice would be served the correct way.

He looked towards the sky, perhaps Fitzwilliam would be watching. Stepping away from Mr Callaghan, he tried to push his way through the mud to the path.

Mr Callaghan was not a man to take defeat lightly, nor was he a man to accept such humiliation. He grabbed the discarded sword and wielded it. He pulled himself from the mud, wincing slightly at the pain he felt in his knee. Darcy would die tonight.

Darcy had heard the squelch of mud and guessed it to be Mr Callaghan. Turning to face the man, he was surprised to see him with his own sword. Darcy felt like a fool to believe Mr Callaghan; why would he expect a man with his character to accept defeat?

Smack! Darcy cringed as he heard the contact of a branch hitting Mr Callaghan's head, and he watched as he fell to the ground. Elizabeth stood behind him, a look of horror on her face, as if she did not expect to knock the man out. Darcy knelt next to Mr Callaghan, taking his sword back and rolled the man over.

"Is he dead?" She asked shakily.

"No, he is just going to have a headache."

"Oh, thank heaven for that." She sighed throwing the branch away.

"Good show, Miss Bennet!" Someone shouted from behind, Darcy turned to find Sir William Lucas on the dry part of the path. Behind him stood a few of his servant's from the Lucas Lodge and two of Darcy's personal servants, his valet Pritchard and his servant Bridge.

"Coming to Mr Darcy's rescue like that, very brave of you." Sir William congratulated Elizabeth.

Darcy stared dumbfounded, had he just duelled with this man to prove he would protect Elizabeth – to prove his love – for nothing?

"Do not just stand there Darcy, thank the young girl for her help and foresight." Sir William said. Darcy turned to Elizabeth who, too, was finding this situation somewhat hard to believe.

"Thank you." She said before Darcy.

"Now, I never seen such a thing, the hero saying her thanks to the victim is most unbecoming."

Darcy glared at the man.

"Don't just stand there, get the poor lad up, before people mistake him for the path." Two burly servants from the Lucas Lodge approached to move Mr Callaghan.

Darcy helped Elizabeth out of the bog, she smiled at his expression of outrage. "I think heroine would be more fitting for a woman." Darcy grumbled.

"Are you injured, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, examining the wound.

"Just a scratch, Miss Bennet." He said weakly.

"Sirs, I think Mr Darcy may need some attention." Elizabeth said to one of Darcy's personal servants.

"Why is everyone here?" Darcy asked.

"I received word from Netherfield that Miss Bennet was missing, on arrival at Netherfield, Bridge sought our help and said you were having a spot of trouble, I followed him here." Sir William answered.

"What will happen to Mr Callaghan?" Elizabeth questioned Sir William.

"Oh, he will be tried by the magistrate in Bow Street. He'll have nice ride to town to think of the crimes he has committed." Sir William answered.

"He won't be tried in Meryton?"

"Miss Bennet, I can assure you that Mr Darcy's family will want this case dealt with by the highest authority." Sir William clapped Darcy on the back, and pulled his hand away grimacing at the mud. He wiped it off on Bridge's coat.

"Of course you would be expected in London, Miss Bennet?"

"Sir?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Would you not want to see this case through?"

"I suppose,"

"I am sure the magistrate shall inform you of the situation, Miss Bennet." He walked away, pausing to look at the pair of them. "You both look awful by the way, you really should make yourself presentable before seeing your family."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth smirked.

By this point, Darcy was feeling so dizzy he was finding it hard to stand. Pritchard, saw this and moved to aid him. Elizabeth felt the cold set in, she shivered involuntarily.

"Pritchard, please escort Miss Bennet home." Darcy said.

Pritchard glanced at Elizabeth who waved him off. "I will ride back to Netherfield with Bridge. Please take care of Mr Darcy."

"As you wish ma'am."

_~~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Elizabeth!" Bingley cried with joy as he watched her walk into the house, but then he stopped momentarily to take in her appearance. "My god!" He exclaimed.

"I know I look quite a fright," She said smiling.

"Indeed you do, how are you feeling?"

"Itchy sir, I believe the mud is starting to dry. How is Mr Darcy?"

"He has been sent to his room and Doctor Stevens is cleaning the wound as we speak." He noticed the look of concern on Elizabeth's face. "He assures me that he will be fine; he is in the best of care."

Smiling, Elizabeth looked down at the mud. This may be too much even for her wild ways to endure.

"I think I will go clean up, if you will excuse me."

"I will not stand in your way."

Elizabeth smiled, she felt tired and yet the burden of the past few days had disappeared when she had stayed to watch Mr Callaghan being carried away in the back of a carriage. He would no longer bother her, yet she did not feel at ease. What did this mean for her now?

As she bathed she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep until she felt water rush up her nose, she coughed and retreated from the water. Perhaps it was time for bed. She would deal with everything tomorrow.

With the help of a servant, Gretchen, she dried herself down and changed into her night gown. She slid under the warm cosy covers, her head rested against the fluffed pillow. As her eyes slid shut, she had a sudden thought, and sat up eyes scanning the room. _Where did I leave the letter?_ She asked herself. Perhaps Lucy had moved it, which would be unfortunate since Lucy would no longer be in her services. For her betrayal, Mr Bingley had sent her away.

A knock on her door startled her, but before she could call out, the door opened and Darcy slipped into the room. He noticed the surprise on her face as he shut the door behind him.

"Mr Darcy?" She asked. He was now clean and groomed as he always was.

"Miss Bennet, please forgive me, but I fear I did not get to thank you for your assistance." Darcy said stepping closer to the bed.

"Mr Darcy, if it was not for my sort sightedness we would never have been in such a situation." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, but the fault is as much mine as it is yours, Miss Bennet."

"Sir, I don't see how this could be your fault."

He pulled the letter out from his pocket and offered it to her.

"Again I fail to see,"

"Miss Bennet this situation would not have come about if you had not doubted me. Though I can promise you that I would not keep secrets from you, this is a matter we need to discuss."

"Sir?" Elizabeth felt the world shift again as she noticed Darcy's pale face.

"Some contents of this letter are true. Though I did not receive any such letters from your sister; that is a lie,"

"Mr Callaghan made my sister write that letter." Elizabeth stated.

"Yes he did, however your father is unwell." Elizabeth went pale at the news. "I found out last night while journeying back from Meryton that your father has taken a fall."

"How is he?" Elizabeth whispered.

"He has injured his head and wrist."

"Is it not common for people of my father's age to become ill after sustaining such a shock?"

"It is possible for their situation to worsen after a fall, which is why I wished to tell you straight away."

Elizabeth felt faint, her father was ill, how had this happened? She knew her mother would be of no use to him, she would have to return to her home straight away. She thought Mr Callaghan to be lying in the letter.

"Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked once she fell quiet.

"I have to go see him." She said distantly as she made to get out of bed.

"I think it best you rest first. You have been through quite an ordeal." He said, stopping her movements.

"I must see him." She murmured before she fainted.

Darcy reacted quickly, catching her as she fell. He cradled her body to his, then lifted her with some difficulty. His wound was not infected, but it did hurt to move. Doctor Stevens had told him to rest, however, he had needed to see Miss Bennet before she fell asleep.

He lay her down on the bed. Her skin was boiling; was she ill? She had been out in the rain for quite some time, had he been too late to help her? Mr Stevens, the doctor, had not left yet, he would be with Bingley, he would be able to tell him if Elizabeth had contracted an illness. Moving the hair from her face, he exited the room to locate Mr Stevens.


	11. Waking

**Waking**

Mr Bennet watched as Elizabeth's eyes slowly crept open, he smiled as she groaned at the offending light beaming in through the window of her bedroom. Slowly so not to startle her, he placed the book that he had been reading down on the bed. Her eyes started to adjust to her surroundings, he waited patiently for her to become aware of his presence.

Finally her eyes fixed on his, the worry that had plagued her since he had sat watching his favourite daughter fight her demons as she slept, was replaced by reassurance. A smile erupted and her hand sought his, he grasped the soft hand in his rough one, smiling he patted her hand in comfort like he used to when she used to hurt herself if she ever fell over as child.

"Father," She mumbled, he reached across to the water sitting by her bedside table and passed it to her. After taking a small sip she continued. "Are you well Father? Mr Darcy told me you had a fall."

"My child you are the one who has been in a war not I."

"Father," She persisted.

"I am fine my dear, hearing that my daughter has fought off the despicable Mr Callaghan and saving poor Mr Darcy from being killed, however, has set your mothers nerves on edge." From the pained expression in his eyes, she knew it was not only her mother that had suffered from her adventures.

"Now come Lizzy tell me the whole tale of how you came to save Mr Darcy."

"Has not Mr Darcy already informed you, sir?"

"Indeed he has, I find, however, that our proud friend lacks the emotion to tell the tale in full. I would much prefer to hear your version my dear, as I am sure it would be much more romantic."

"Papa!" Elizabeth cried in indignation.

"Do not keep your father in suspense, and tell me how two men fought for your hand in marriage!" Elizabeth could not help but stare in horror at her father. "I jest you child, however your mother would make me believe that is the case."

"Is that why you have taken refuge in Netherfield, sir?" Elizabeth teased, diverting her father as far from the truth as she could.

"As smart as ever, my Lizzy, to see through my plan."

"How is mother?"

"She has taken to the news of her daughter being attacked in the woods as well as can be expected by someone who suffers from fits of nerves."

"Papa, please."

"Calm yourself, Lizzy. She has Mary and Kitty to keep her company."

"I am sure she will approve." Lizzy replied sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I have written to Mrs Bennet and informed her you are well."

"How long have I been asleep sir?"

"No more than twelve hours, you have given all of us quite a scare."

"Is Mr Darcy well?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly surprising them both.

Mr Bennet studied his second eldest as she tried to appear calm and drink her water. Before entering her chamber on arriving, he found Mr Darcy to be pacing outside her room as he waited for Doctor Stevens to finish examining Elizabeth. Mr Bingley informed Mr Bennet that it was Mr Darcy who bared witness to Elizabeth fainting and was responsible for summoning the doctor. Mr Darcy claimed to be checking on Elizabeth and upon her opening the door, she fainted. Mr Bennet thought this to be untrue, he also found the blush that had formed on the young gentleman's face to be another indicator that he had been withholding information.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned, reaching for his book. He had also noticed she had done a very good job in diverting attention of their previous topic.

"Mr Callaghan had injured Mr Darcy. I only wish to ensure that he is well."

"He appeared fine, especially when I found him pacing outside your room." He watched as Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Pacing sir?" She asked.

"He was waiting for Doctor Stevens to finish his diagnoses. What you say to this Lizzy? Proud Mr Darcy worried for your safety! You must see how intriguing this is, especially since he fought to protect you. What say you to this?"

"Mr Darcy was no doubt revenging his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Being a gentleman, he found it necessary to protect me, nothing more, sir. As for the pacing, sir, I cannot offer any further explanation."

"Can you not?" Mr Bennet asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"I am sure you are being modest, Lizzy," He held up his hand to stop her protest and got to his feet. "No, no, say no more. I will leave you to rest. I hope when you recover you will partake in reading this book, I think you find it very interesting. I will leave you now, rest well my child."

"Thank you Papa." She said sinking back under the covers. She would be able to sleep easy now knowing her father was well.

"Elizabeth," Mr Bennet said standing by the closed door.

Elizabeth looked up, she could not remember the last time he had called her 'Elizabeth', it was always 'Lizzy.'

"Father," she said turning to him. He was serious; the last time he had looked like this was when Lydia had eloped with Wickham.

"Did anything happen last night that could have compromised your honour?" Elizabeth stared shocked at being asked the question, though she should have expected to crop up at one point.

"No sir." Mr Bennet visibly relaxed at her answer, he smiled.

"Sleep child. I will wake you for luncheon."

"Thank you, sir."

He exited the room, the thoughts that haunted him on hearing the news his daughter was attacked in the woods, now banished from his mind. He doubted he would be able to live with himself if anything happened to his Lizzy; she was too precious to him.

He found Mr Darcy sitting outside the room deep in thought. Seeing Mr Bennet approach, he jumped to his feet and bowed.

"Mr Bennet, may I enquire after your daughter's health?"

"She is well Mr Darcy; have you been sitting out here all this time?" Darcy shifted uneasily.

"I thought if you would needed anything you would call for my service sir." He answered. Mr Bennet watched in amusement as Darcy inwardly kicked himself for the stupid comment.

"Indeed and how was I meant to know you were here if you did not tell me?" Mr Bennet smirked. "Would you join me in the library for a drink Mr Darcy?"

"It is a bit early for drinking for me sir."

"Tea, Mr Darcy. I require tea."

"Oh, well in that case, lead the way."

Mr Bennet made himself comfy in a seat by the fire in the library, retrieving his glasses from his pocket; he watched as Mr Darcy settled in a chair opposite him. The young man was finding the situation awkward he could tell. Calling for some tea, Mr Bennet settled back down with his book, watching in amusement as Darcy continued to shift in his chair. Eventually the tea arrived and was placed on the table between them. Taking a sip of his tea, he observed the young man as he gulped down his.

Mr Darcy got to his feet and started to pace once again. Finally he turned to Mr Bennet and addressed him.

"Mr Bennet I would like to ask your permission to court Miss Elizabeth." Shifting on his feet, he waited for Mr Bennet's reply.

"For what purpose sir?" Mr Bennet asked, slowly removing his glasses.

Mr Darcy stared at the older man. "For marriage sir." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I see. And why would you wish to marry my daughter, sir?"

"Why, sir?"

"Why, Mr Darcy, are you interested in my daughter? She has nothing to offer one of the _ton,_ sir."

"I am not interested in what she has to offer me, sir; if I was concerned about that, I could make an offer to one of the _ton_." _Stupid! Very stupid! Worst sort of answer you could give. _He cursed himself, wincing at his own arrogance.

Mr Bennet smiled. "So if it is not her connections and if she is '_tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt'_ you, then I am at a loss as to what it is that asks for my daughters hand."

Mr Darcy could see the anger beneath Mr Bennet's cool demeanour. What he should expect for slighting Mr Bennet's favourite daughter?

"Mr Darcy, you are known in Meryton as a proud disagreeable man. I know my daughter does not hold much in the way of opinion of you and during the time you spent together last year, everyone knew you both to be indifferent." _Was I the only one who did not know Elizabeth despised me? _He asked himself. "You have spoken to my daughter but little since your arrival here, so I ask you, sir, what has changed your opinion?"

"I understand your situation, sir, however after speaking to Miss Elizabeth while at Kent and..."

"Kent, sir?" Mr Bennet asked. "You spoke to my daughter while at Kent?"

"Yes, when she was visiting her friend Mrs Collins, I had the fortune of speaking to her while at Rosings."

"I understood she spoke to Colonel Fitzwilliam while at Rosings; I did not know you were there, sir." Mr Bennet watched as Mr Darcy started to shift uncomfortably. Now that he thought about it, he could remember Elizabeth returning out of spirits, although she did a good job in hiding it.

"Tell me, Mr Darcy, what was said to have my daughters so out of spirits on her return?"

"I proposed to Miss Elizabeth while in Kent, sir."

"I assume from lack of engagement ring and your asking for my consent to marry my daughter, she refused you."

"You are correct, sir."

"My question now, Mr Darcy, is what makes you think she will accept you this time around?"

"I believe we have come to an understanding of sorts."

"And this is your reason for asking to court my daughter? You are very determined, Mr Darcy."

"I must admit I am. Do I have your consent, sir?" Darcy asked.

"No." If Mr Bennet was looking for any signs of emotion, he would have seen the hurt flicker through Darcy's eyes, however he did not see it.

"Will you give me your reason, sir?" Darcy replied, trying his hardest to keep the pain from his voice, but fearing he was not successful.

"I am in your debt for your assistance in helping my youngest daughter Lydia when she ran away with Mr Wickham, however this is not enough to persuade me in handing over Lizzy to you."

"Sir, I assure you I only helped..."

"You may keep your reasons to yourself sir. I believed your reasons to be selfish. You know Mr Wickham and you decided it was your duty to help us. For that we are indebted, as I have said. Your reasons for helping Lizzy yesterday were understandably out of honour to help a young lady, but also out of revenge for your cousin. We are but men, Mr Darcy, and despite the appearances of being a gentleman, we still have our basic instincts. My true reason for concern, sir, is that you wish to court my daughter after such a event. Men can handle such trials, but women deal with these things differently; it is why you will find men in Parliament and not women. We need people to think rationally when running the country. What I am trying to say sir, is that I fear you will take advantage of my daughter if you are to court her so soon after such an event. She may mistake her gratitude towards you as another emotion. This I will not allow."

"Sir, I assure you I have no reason to take advantage." Mr Darcy answered, begging the older man to see reason.

"Mr Darcy! I have been around the _ton_ for a very long time, sir, and there is a reason I do not like travelling to town. Mostly because London's air is filthy, but also because of the behaviour of the _ton_. Men who have money believe they can have what they please, 'no' is not answer for them. Although you show yourself to be respectable, I assure you I have seen this many times before. Your being here is a sign you do not take no for answer and your assurance you could marry anyone you want to is a very common reaction for those in the _ton_."

"My being here may also be a sign of my proof that I wish to marry only your daughter, sir."

"If you are so determined for my daughter's hand, then I ask you to wait a month." Mr Bennet replied. "If she does not require more time."

"A month, sir?"

"Yes, a month,"

"For what purpose will a month serve, sir?" Darcy asked, his frustration creeping into his voice.

"The purpose of allowing Lizzy to regain her wit and to ensure she does not mistake her gratitude for another emotion. I will, of course, also ask her if she will allow you to court her."

Mr Darcy thought for a minute. He would not be able to stay in the same house as Elizabeth, it would be too painful, especially if Mr Bennet was to stay here as well. Mr Bennet may think he was trying to change Elizabeth's opinion before allowing him to court her. Would Elizabeth allow him to court her? Of course he did not want her to agree to marry him out of gratitude; perhaps staying away would allow her to appreciate his presence.

"Mr Darcy?"

"I assume you would expect me to stay away?"

"I cannot ask you to leave your friend's house, Mr Darcy. I can say that your sister must be mourning your cousin's death as I understood from the Colonel himself that he was also guardian of Miss Darcy. Will she not be wanting your presence?"

Darcy was considering returning to town to see his sister, that was until Elizabeth fainted, but perhaps it is best for everyone that he returned to town.

"I think that would be best, sir." He agreed. "Will you-"

"I will explain everything to Elizabeth, and in a month I may persuade her to visit her aunt and uncle in London."

"I will inform Bingley of my departure, and I thank you, sir, for the honour to court your daughter."

"Yes, yes, just remember it depends on Lizzy's agreement."

"Of course. If you will excuse me."

Giddy with relief at the prospect of courting Elizabeth, he gave a quick bow and exited the room. He located his valet and ordered him to pack his things and have a carriage ready to leave in an hour. He went in search of his friend to tell him he will be returning to town to comfort his sister and to be in time for his cousin's funeral. He knew Bingley would be disappointed in his going, but would understand that he has duties to perform.

He could only hope that Mr Bennet would keep his word and inform Elizabeth of his going and his reasons. He did not need another misunderstanding between them; he wanted to win her heart and propose to her properly. With this thought in mind, he made his way into the dining room to talk to Charles.

~~~~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels~~~~~~~~~~

The carriage jostled along the London's streets, striking a crook in the road. Darcy's head slipped from his hand and bashed against the carriage window startling him awake. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he viewed the hectic streets. He always found it interesting to watch from a far, instead of mingling with the crowd.

Eventually, the carriage turned into his street; the Darcy house a welcome sight after the uncomfortable ride he had had to endure. Bingley took the news of him leaving much better than he thought; he saw the disappointment as expected, but that was soon gone at the assurance from Darcy that he would visit as soon as could be. He also asked Bingley if he could bring his sister with him to Netherfield next time. He was eager for Elizabeth to meet his sister, wanted see them together, and wanted Georgina to meet his future wife and her future sister. Perhaps he was being too hasty; he had month to wait and even then he would not know if she would want him to court her. His thoughts were in turmoil from recent events; perhaps it was best for both of them to be apart for a time.

He was known for his moods and he did not want Elizabeth to see him in mourning, he wanted her to see him as he was, Mr Darcy of Pemberley, not the proud Mr Darcy she had met at Netherfield.

The carriage door swung open snapping him out of his thoughts. As he stepped out of the carriage, his servants fussed about with his bags and the door to his house opened to reveal his housekeeper Mrs Williams. She greeted him with a big smile, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement, not in the mood to talk.

"I am glad you have arrived Mr Darcy. The household has felt the loss of your cousin greatly." She said as she followed him into the house, taking his coat and handing it to the doorman. "You have my condolences, sir."

"Thank you. Where is Georgina?"

"She has a guest, sir." She answered, he stopped and turned to her.

"Who?" He wondered.

"Mr Darcy!" Darcy swirled round to see Lady Amie emerge from his sitting room.

_What is she doing here? _He thought, she smiled, yet he could see the anger at his leaving. _What is she doing here with Georgina? _

"Lady Amie," He exclaimed bowing. She curtsied. "What a surprise."

"I have been a loss without your company, Mr Darcy. I have heard of your loss and offer my condolences." He saw no hint of empathy in her features. "Until we meet again, Mr Darcy."

"You are leaving?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, you most likely had a long journey and I will leave you now." She smiled her, perfect features lighting the corridor.

"Lady Amie," Georgina called from the sitting room, she came walking out with a book. He could see the pain her eyes. "Your book. You nearly left it."

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgina cried. "I did not know you had returned."

"I just arrived."

"And I am going. Mr Darcy, I believe you will enjoy this book." She handed the book to him. "I will see you for tea tomorrow, Georgina."

Darcy stared, alarmed at Georgina's smile. _Please, Lord, do not tell me Lady Amie has wormed her way in to Georgina's heart. _Despite the obvious pain Georgina was in, she seemed generally happy with her new friend. Darcy felt sick; how had he left Georgina in the hands of this woman? Bidding her goodbye, he watched Lady Amie leave, Georgina embraced him once she left. He felt her shudder as she broke down in tears; how she must have been suffering! He glanced at the book in his hand, and barely repressed the vomit he felt in his throat. His hands tightened on the book, as he read the title, _To Conquer All._ He had left one nightmare and arrived in another.

**Author's Note:** I do not share the same opinion of Mr Bennet, but to establish the character, it has to be said. For those who think Mr Bennet would not say such a thing, he is a gentleman and a man of the 1800's. These thoughts were common and normal. Even to this day such comments exist. I live with men so I deal with these comments all day! Don't take pity on me, however, because I stay in the game by outsmarting them. Although I'm stuck with guys as my friends as well as my family, I wouldn't change it for the world, even if they are a pain in the...


	12. Sisterly advice

**Author's Note:** I apologise Ladies and Gentleman for not updating sooner, but life has been a trial lately and I have been unable to write.

This chapter takes place a month after Waking.

Thanks to Wendi Triplet Mom for her proof reading - all errors are my own.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A roaring crowd<em>**

The roar from the street became deafening inside the courtroom, as Elizabeth sat nervously waiting for Mr Callaghan to enter. By the sound of the crowd that had gathered outside, he would be entering the room soon. She tapped her foot nervously against the wood floor as Jane squeezed her hand. Mr Bingley sat next to Jane waiting patiently for the ruling to be over, to her right separated by a chair sat Mr Darcy. She could see the distaste in his features in being here, to his far right sat a distant Lady Callaghan. Below them sat members of the public here to see the ruling. All thoughts were stilled as the door to the courtroom opened.

Two men dragged a malnourished, dirty Mr Callaghan into the courtroom; Jane tightened her grip on Elizabeth's hand.

"Who would have thought a month could change someone so drastically." Jane whispered.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. With his pale skin, blood shot eyes, and the dramatic decrease in his weight, Mr Callaghan was no longer the proud, imposing gentleman he once was. He now was a quivering wreck of a man, barely able to stand. With his torn clothing hanging limply from his battered body, and the chains seeming too heavy for his frail wrists, he appeared to be nothing more than a skeleton waiting for his sentence.

She watched as his eyes darted to where Mr Darcy sat.

"Mr Callaghan you are charged with murder and illegal duelling on more than one occasion." Judge Hallow said.

As she watched Callaghan turn his eyes to his mother; Elizabeth felt a pang of sympathy for the man as the lady refused to acknowledge her own son.

"How do you plea?" The judge continued.

His sunken dark eyes turned to Elizabeth, sending shivers down her spine, but she refused to look away from him.

"Guilty," he answered, his eyes cutting deep into her soul.

The court erupted in anger at his answer, he shrugged off the insults. His eyes remained fixed on Elizabeth as she hid her face from him with the excuse of talking to her sister.

"Order! Order!" The court calmed. "By the power bestowed upon me by the Crown, I hear by condemn you, Lucas Callaghan, to the gallows!" The hammer colliding with wood became the final verdict on his life. Justice would be served.

The two men who had dragged Mr Callaghan in, dragged him away from the courtroom. Elizabeth was not sure if she would see him again.

_~~~~~~~Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~~_

As Elizabeth handed her coat to the footman, she felt an emptiness form in the pit of stomach. Never in her life had she wished someone dead and she doubted very much she could watch someone hang. Regardless of her feelings for Mr Callaghan, the thought of his being sentenced to die made her sick.

A month had passed since she had seen Mr Darcy; she had spoken with her father and he told her of the regard Mr Darcy had for her. She felt slightly angered by her father's behaviour and how he had dealt with Mr Darcy, but she saw sense in his judgement. Her feelings have changed for Mr Darcy dramatically over the few weeks they spent together and now she was in London, as promised, with the hope that he would court her.

Although Mr Darcy had promised to not to speak to her before a month had gone, due to the hearing of Mr Callaghan they met one another three weeks after Mr Darcy had left Netherfield. She had not spoken with him in the courtroom because she was too busy controlling her emotions, but she could see that he was in a dark mood. She understood it to be due to the sentence of Mr Callaghan.

It took only three hearings before they chose to sentence Mr Callaghan to death. Elizabeth felt sad knowing his family chose to ignore him and disown him. She had heard that both Lady Callaghan and Arthur Callaghan stood to inherit everything once Lucas died.

She felt Jane's hand squeeze her shoulder and noticed Mr Bingley head for the nursery. Jane had given birth two days after Mr Darcy left, a baby boy, Thomas Bingley. She knew Mr Bingley spent much time in the nursery, Elizabeth also spent time with her nephew he was so tiny and sweet. Many times at night she would hear the chaos of the household as young Thomas Bingley cried.

"Come, Lizzy," Jane said guiding her younger sister upstairs to Elizabeth's room. "You look so pale, do sit."

Jane directed Elizabeth to the most comfortable chair in her room. As she rang for tea, she watched her sister stare into space, lost in thought. It was a certainty that the trial of Mr Callaghan had taken a toll on Elizabeth. She could tell that her sister had not been sleeping well lately because of it, though she also knew that was, in part, due to young Thomas crying at night..

Though Jane despised no one, she did not like Mr Callaghan, especially after the harm he had caused. Whether she wished the man dead, she knew not, but she did not like to see her sister so upset, and did wish there to be another way.

So that she could speak to Elizabeth alone, Jane dismissed the servant and set to pouring the tea herself.

"Here, Lizzy, drink this." Jane handed a cup of tea to Elizabeth, who took it gratefully.

"I am so confused Jane," Elizabeth began. "I do not know what to feel."

Jane remained silent, knowing better than to interrupt Elizabeth's train of thought. Their father had told Jane that Mr Darcy wished to court Elizabeth. Under normal circumstances, Jane would have taken this as good news, but at the present time she was unsure whether or not it was. Elizabeth's feelings were under a great deal of strain; not only did she have to deal with Mr Callaghan, but also had yet to fully understand her feelings for Mr Darcy.

"I do not want Mr Callaghan to hang Jane," Elizabeth whispered. "I know what he has done is wrong, but I cannot wish him dead."

"You do not wish him dead, Lizzy, but the choice is not in your hands. Mr Callaghan will be hanged for the crimes he has committed; there is nothing you can do."

"I am powerless then, Jane?" Elizabeth asked. Jane noticed the teasing glint in her eyes and smiled; her sister was returning to normal.

"Yes, you are powerless, Lizzy, but only in the case of Mr Callaghan." Jane teased.

Elizabeth met her sister's eyes, puzzled. "What are you playing at, Jane?"

"Father told me of Mr Darcy and his wish to court you."

"He didn't!"

"He did, as you well know during your time in London, Charles and I are your guardians."

"I could not expect any two people who would be more lenient." Elizabeth smirked.

"What are your feelings for Mr Darcy, Lizzy? Are you in favour of him and father's idea for courting you?"

"Jane I would not be here if I did not want Mr Darcy to court me."

"And your feelings for him?"

"I am unsure Jane. When papa had told me that he had sent Mr Darcy away, I was angry at him, now though..."

"Now?" Jane asked eager.

"I do not know, I understand the reasons for sending him away and I missed Mr Darcy a great deal, but..."

"What is it, Lizzy? Have your feelings changed?"

"I am afraid Jane." Elizabeth murmured.

"Afraid of what?"

"What if Mr Darcy has found someone else since his departure? He was so cold and uninviting when we saw him at court."

"As were you," Jane reminded her.

"Yes as was I, but..."

"You think too much, Lizzy. Remember you had not seen Mr Darcy since Rosings and he returns to Netherfield still wishing to win you, despite your refusal. Does this sound like a man who would easily forget you?"

"No."

"Still your thoughts for the time being, Lizzy. Mr Darcy still wishes to keep his promise to our father, which is why he did not talk to you."

"You may be right."

"I think you should give Mr Darcy a chance Lizzy; he cares a great deal for you," Jane said. "Let's just hope our mother does not find out that Mr Darcy is courting you."

"Yes, it may drive him away once and for all." Elizabeth smiled. She still could not get rid of the nagging feeling that something had been bothering Mr Darcy at the court hearing. Jane had made a point though, and she would be foolish to judge him.

"Why do you not go and see our aunt and uncle tomorrow, Lizzy. You have no reason to go to Mr Callaghan's hanging."

"Yes, I have not seen our aunt and uncle for some time I think it would do me good to get out the house," Elizabeth agreed. "Tell me, Jane, will I be given a curfew?"

"It depends if all your spare time is spent with Mr Darcy or not. I do have little faith in either of you."

"What do you expect me to do, Jane, when I am with Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jane smiled.

"Lizzy do you remember the conversation we had with mother about marriage duties?"

"It is hard to forget! I believe it was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life."

"I think it is time for me to inform you of the parts mother left out." Elizabeth paled, _she cannot be in earnest. _"I am serious Lizzy." Jane said knowing her sister full well to know what was passing through her mind.


	13. First Impressions

**A/N:** I know it has been a very long time since I last uploaded and for that you have my sincerest apologies. I could spend the better half of an hour explaining to you the reasons for this late chapter, but we all have things to be doing.

So you have my apologies and if your reading this after such a long wait then thank you and for all of you who have reviewed, added me to your favourites and story alerts, thank you and I'll try to get you the next chapter up as soon as.

A special thank you to Wendi Triplet Mom who helped edit this chapter and being extremely patient with me.

As always all mistakes are my own - I do like to tinker.

So without further ado, enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>First Impressions<strong>

Elizabeth left the Gardiner's house with her cousins and aunt, where they journeyed from Cheapside towards the park. Her aunt amused her with general gossip of town, stopping occasionally to humour the children's stories. She appreciated her aunt's efforts of distracting her, but she knew deep down her aunt wanted nothing more than to ask what really happened with her and Mr Callaghan, instead of reading vague reports in the newspaper and second hand reports from Jane and Mr Bingley.

She barely listened to what her aunt was saying, she had the feeling her aunt was not paying attention to what she was saying either. Instead, Elizabeth spent her time watching her cousins and admiring the park. Being in London, she missed the countryside, granted she had only just left, but London felt claustrophobic to her. She missed the open space, missed looking out and seeing nothing but open fields that could go on forever. Instead, she met impressive houses, or depending on the way she was looking, the working class houses.

Elizabeth was not a snob, she cared little for social standing, but she understood them, knew how they worked. She did not have to be a genius to understand the differences between rich and poor. London did a grand job of offering prime examples of the different lifestyles. From the old, compressed and dirty houses of the poor to the glistening clean towering houses of the rich, Elizabeth discovered town was not the place she would want to stay. She knew the differences, however she did not want to be reminded of them, and she could see how Caroline Bingley came to be a snob of society. The woman must have relished the opportunity to gloat about her standing, to walk through a crowd of people and feel superior.

Her thoughts made her feel sick; instead of dwelling on them, she turned her attention to the park. Basking in the nature, and openness of it, she smiled the first true smile in a long time watching her cousins as they played near the bank of pond. They pointed out the various coloured fish that swam in the depths of the murky waters.

That was when she caught sight of him by accident, she had glanced up from her cousins and their eyes met from across the pond. Her cheeks flushed red as their eyes connected. Her breathe caught, her heart beat so rapidly out of control that she feared her aunt would hear it. The slight movement to the right of him caused her to tear her eyes away from his, to spot the lady at his side. She was beautiful, tall and elegant; Elizabeth felt her heart sink at the sight of her holding Mr Darcy's arm. As soon as she spotted sight of this, she turned her head away. _Had he moved on? Was she too late? What had she been thinking; she could not have expected him to wait for her. He had moved on to someone else. _Pain rippled through her heart causing her breaths to come out ragged.

"Lizzy," Her aunt hissed in her ear. "Is that Mr Darcy?" she asked, her aunt had only seen a vague portrait of Mr Darcy in the paper.

"Yes," Lizzy replied, counting each step he took to reach them.

She turned slightly away from him in attempt to calm her pounding heart; she took several deep breaths to soothe her fluttering nerves. She could do nothing to hide the blush that had crept to her cheeks. Satisfied she could speak to him without her throat seizing up, she turned back to face them.

"Miss Bennet," Hearing his voice did nothing for her, her stomach did flips and her chest tightened in response.

"Mr Darcy," She greeted, turning to meet his eye.

"Would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friends?" He said, glancing at her aunt.

"Certainly, Mr Darcy may I introduce my aunt Mrs Gardiner and my nephew and nieces, Thomas, Andrew, Helen and Sarah." She answered automatically. "And your friend sir?" Elizabeth finally built up the courage to ask.

Darcy glanced to the woman at his side; only just realising she was there. "Of course how could I be so rude," He said with a genuine smile that made Elizabeth's heart stop and the woman smile brightly. "May I introduce my sister's friend Lady Amie." He smirked.

_Sister's friend? _She could not help but feel the warmth from his words spread through her, making her smile, especially when she noticed Lady Amie's smile fall from her face.

"I was just escorting Lady Amie home, my sister would be at a loss should anything happen to her dear friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Mrs Gardiner, said, realising no one else was going to speak.

"Thank you, I understand from Mrs Bingley that you are from Derbyshire." Mr Darcy replied.

"Yes, from Lambton. Do you know it, sir?"

"Delightful village. I remember running from Pemberley to Lambton as a boy almost every day in the horse chestnut season. There was one very fine tree there, I remember."

"On the green, by the smithy." Mrs Gardiner answered.

"The very one."

Elizabeth remained quiet through the whole discussion, never had she seen Mr Darcy so at ease and with one of her family. She watched the pair as they interacted with tales of Derbyshire, and could not help but notice the look of annoyance that Lady Amie sent Mr Darcy. Knowing the children were growing restless, Elizabeth decided to intervene.

"Aunt, I believe it is near lunch time and the children are getting tired."

"So it is, I am sorry to keep you, Mr Darcy."

"No apology is needed I assure you. The Bingley's are coming for tea tomorrow night would it be possible for your family, Mrs Gardiner, and Miss Bennet to attend as well?"

"I can speak for all of us; we have no fixed engagements and would be honoured to join you for tea. Are we to expect Lady Amie to join us as well?" Mrs Gardiner answered.

"I am afraid Lady Amie has prior engagement. She is to going to see a play at the theatre tomorrow night." Mr Darcy replied smartly.

"Indeed," Lady Amie agreed through gritted teeth. "I will have to miss this chance to meet you both in more comfortable setting this time."

"That is a disappointment," Mrs Gardiner said. "Perhaps another time."

"Yes, perhaps. Now we will not keep you any longer. Come, Mr Darcy, leave these young ladies to their walk." Lady Amie said, moving Mr Darcy along.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Mrs Gardiner, Miss Bennet." Mr Darcy said bowing. All ladies curtsied. Elizabeth met Mr Darcy eyes, he was smiling slightly and she could not but help smile back as she watched him leave with Lady Amie.

"What an intriguing day." Mrs Gardiner murmured as she went to gather the children.

"Indeed." Elizabeth agreed, still finding it hard to understand, _I am to have tea with Mr Darcy. _

_~~~~~~~B&D~~~~~~~_

As soon as Mr Darcy had escorted her home, Lady Amie flew into a rage, slamming the living room door closed behind her. She picked up the book that Georgina had lent her and glared at the front cover.

"Good afternoon, my lady." Ms Coal the housekeeper said as she slipped into living room.

"There is nothing good about this afternoon!" Lady Amie screeched.

"Your day at the Darcy house was not successful, I take it?"

"Do tell me, Ms Coal, what was your first clue?" She replied sarcastically.

"The slamming of the doors. Surely, my dear, there is no need for this racket."

"My dear? My Dear! You forget your station, Ms Coal. You are housekeeper, and far below my circle. Only I will have such liberties. Fetch my tea. I have a guest coming." Lady Amie spat.

"I apologise, madam. I shall fetch the tea for you." With a curtsey, Ms Coal exited the room.

As she waited for her guest, Lady Amie paced the living room looking at all the expensive furnishings. _I truly did marry well last time, _she thought to herself, _but his wealth was nothing compared to Mr Darcy's._ This thought brought on a new wave of anger. How could she have let Mr Darcy pretend she was nothing! _My sister's friend Lady Amie – _The words haunted her; how could he brush her off so easily? She was not a woman to be ignored; Darcy knew her intent. Pretending she was nothing more than his sister's friend would not help him.

"Mrs Harrington is here to see you, Lady Amie." Announced the doorman.

"Let her in." She said.

Seconds later, Mrs Harrington swept in. She was a small, plump lady who married at a young age to Mr Harrington, a rich young man who believed in love at first sight. Mrs Harrington had become Lady Amie's friend after her first marriage. Lady Amie soon learnt Mrs Harrington was the centre of gossip, she knew everything about everyone – a worthy ally.

"Did anything transpire during your visit?" Harrington demanded as soon as she crossed the threshold. As soon as Mrs Harrington had found out about Lady Amie's quest to secure Mr Darcy, she could not help but be interested. "Did it all go to plan?" she continued, interrupting Lady Amie's chance of answering. "Is he to be yours?" Lady Amie watched in amusement as her small friend paced around the room.

"It did not go according to plan." Lady Amie answered gravely.

"Why ever not?" Her friend asked, resting against an armchair.

"Because his heart belongs to another!" Lady Amie scoffed. "How can people be so blind and stupid?"

"He is in love?"

"With a country minx!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he even invited her family to his house and they are from Cheapside!" Mrs Harrington collapsed further into the chair with a gasp; she began to fan her face with her hand, staring in shock at Lady Amie.

"Does he know?" Mrs Harrington whispered.

"Of course he knows!"

"It's like Cinderella." Mrs Harrington murmured.

"It's a disgrace!"

"I agree with you. Think of his sister! How she will suffer."

The door opened as Ms Coal entered with a tray of tea and biscuits, Mrs Harrington stood to allow the housekeeper entrance to the table.

"How silly of me," Lady Amie said.

"What my dear?" Mrs Harrington asked.

"You are right about his sister."

"Imagine her reputation if he married that thing."

"You miss my point; he would never go against the wishes of his sister."

"Oh yes, if Georgina is informed that this would be a bad thing for the Darcy name, she would most certainly notify her brother."

"No, you still miss my point my dear friend. Darling Georgina would always agree with her brother. However, if she told her brother that she did not like this woman, then Darcy would never go against her wishes and break off with the country minx."

"Has she met this minx?" Mrs Harrington asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"No, which gives me the best opportunity to place Miss Bennet in a bad light before they meet."

"What would you say to her?"

"That this Miss Bennet is a fortune hunter, only after Mr Darcy for his money."

"Will she believe you?" Mrs Harrington asked.

"I am not sure. Though I am a great influence on her, I believe I will require help from someone else with a familiar face."

"Who?"

"My good friend Lady Catherine. She would be interested in this news." Smirked Lady Amie. "I shall write her a letter."


	14. Lasting Impact

**A/N: **Surprise! I know it's been a very long time since I uploaded and you all have my apologises. Work has taken over my life and my writing has suffered.

I would like to say a massive thank you to all those who have stuck with the story, for your reviews and adding me to alerts and favourites.

A thank you to my friend A_bominable __Ghost-writer_ who edited my story for me, any faults will be my own I do like to tinker.

Again can't thank you guys enough for your support, I will try to upload another chapter soon, you all have permission to moan at me if I don't.

After a very long delay enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lasting Impact<span>**

Georgina watched anxiously as her brother paced the corridor, nervously waiting for his guests to arrive. She knew her brother better than most and never had she seen him this nervous. She knew that tonight's dinner meant a great deal to him. She had received a letter earlier that day from her friend Lady Amie warning her that Mr Darcy has attracted the attentions of a certain fortune hunter. Also explaining, further that this woman's sister has already secured the hand of Mr Bingley.

Georgina had yet to meet Mr Bingley's wife, she had seen them together at social gatherings attended by the upper class. Before Mr Bingley's marriage, she had noticed her brother and Charles had a disagreement, she did not know the cause for this. However learning this new information from Lady Amie, she had concluded that they had fallen out because her brother did not support Mr Bingley's marriage.

Why he had agreed to host a dinner party for Bingley and Mrs Bingley's family she could not understand. She knew her brother could be stubborn, she knew from experience how hard it could be to win an argument with him. How anyone could change his opinion on something she could not understand.

She wondered briefly if perhaps her friend had been wrong, she did not even know this fortune hunters name. Why her friend would deceive her she did not know, perhaps she was jealous, but she had seen nothing to suggest she was interested in her brother. She wanted to believe her friend, she wanted to protect her brother, and if this mysterious woman looked anything like her sister then she could understand how he could fall for her. When she first saw Mrs Bingley she was taken aback by the woman's beauty, she was very handsome and elegant. She could not imagine how someone who looked so gentle could be so deceiving.

She had met many women of the ton, who were interested in her brother, but they all acted the same, they were all heartless creatures whom only sought his fortune and reputation, to be the mistress of Pemberley. Of course, she would always respect her brother's choices; he was not as gullible as she was. Perhaps her friend had been wrong, her brother was not foolish enough to fool for tricks he is used to seeing every day. However she would stay vigilant and keep eye out for him, she would not like to see harm come his way.

_~~~~~~ Brawls & Duels ~~~~~~_

Jane smiled sympathetically as she watched her sister pace in front of the living room window. They waited for the carriage to arrive to take them to the Darcy house. She could tell that Elizabeth was nervous; her hands kept straying to her gown tugging ever so often, touching her hair and fiddling with her necklace. It was rare to see her sister so nervous, especially about a dinner party. "_This must mean a lot to her". _Jane thought to herself, she really wanted to get to know Mr Darcy.

Jane had spent little time with Mr Darcy when in Netherfield due to her pregnancy, but she found him an admirable man, as always, she would always admire him for going to Elizabeth's rescue. A man of determination, he would suit her sister very well. She could see them both happily married. All she had to do was make sure everything went well.

She reassured herself that at least tonight there would be no embarrassing relatives to deal with. She knew Darcy had a younger sister, but what she had seen of Georgina, she found her to be a shy timid creature. She hoped this would turn out to be the truth, as she knew Darcy valued his sister highly and she would not want to see him choose between both women.

Of course, her time in London Jane had spent much time with the ton. At times she found herself at the centre of gossip, she was not one for spreading harmful gossip but she could not help but listen to the rumours of Mr Darcy courting a Lady Amie. She had kept a close ear to that particular rumour, she had always listened out for rumours of Mr Darcy, and she would relate most of them to her husband. Who had laughed at the rumour of Darcy courting Lady Amie, explaining that the woman had three previous husbands and Darcy was not stupid enough to fall for her charm. Jane was not so sure which is why she was so relieved he had agreed to come to Netherfield. He had helped save Elizabeth from Mr Callaghan and had kept him safe from the clutches of Lady Amie. She was slightly disturbed hearing the news from Elizabeth that she had met Lady Amie with Mr Darcy while strolling in the park.

It seemed however that Mr Darcy was not interested in the woman, nether the less Jane would keep an eye out for trouble. She was concerned to learn Lady Amie was friends with Georgina and hoped the girl was not so easily influenced.

Perhaps she was wrong in her assumption of Lady Amie, the rumours of the ton were only meant to be taken lightly. Maybe she was only Georgina's friend and nothing else, but she could not shake this feeling that something was wrong.

"What happens if she doesn't like me?" Elizabeth asked turning from the window to face Jane.

"Who Lizzy?" Jane asked walking over to comfort her sister.

"Mr Darcy's sister, perhaps he had told her of me refusing him and she bares a grudge against me."

"I think you are nervous and over thinking the whole situation." Jane took her sisters hand in hers. "I will talk with his sister and keep her entertained all you must do is entertaining Mr Darcy."

"In what way would you have me entertain him?" Elizabeth asked smirking.

"Be yourself Lizzy there is no point in playing games, just enjoy the evening as best as you can." Jane glanced out the window on seeing their carriage arrive. "I can bet that the Darcy's are nice people and tonight will pass without event."

"I cannot help but think tonight is going to end badly." Elizabeth said gravely. "However our carriage is here and we must not keep your husband waiting." Smiling she dragged Jane from the room to the hall.

"Have faith Lizzy everything will end well." Jane whispered into her sister's ear.

_~~~~~~~B&D~~~~~~~_

Darcy stopped pacing on hearing the carriage arrive. He straightened his jacket once again and glanced at his sister who stood waiting patiently to receive their guests. He could not help but worry he would make a bad impression, but he had met most of Elizabeth's family. He found her aunt to be an elegant woman. He had nothing to worry about; he only hoped his sister would be fond of Elizabeth as much as he was.

"Brother are you ready?" She asked taking his arm.

"I believe so," he replied glancing at his reflection one last time.

"I am sure your friends will approve of tonight, I have never seen you so... nervous."

"Nervous?" The word hung in his mouth. "Perhaps a little."

"I will try to make a good impression on your friends." He glanced at her and smiled.

"I am sure Miss Bennet will find no fault with you, in fact she enjoys music as much as you." He said squeezing her hand.

"Miss Bennet?" Georgina questioned. "That is our guest?"

"Of course, did I not say?" Darcy replied absently fiddling with his sleeves.

"No, no you failed to mention it." She murmured to herself. "Is that not the one you protected from Mr Callaghan?"

"The very same." He smiled and turned his attention to the doorman.

"Mr and Mrs Gardiner, sir." The doorman announced as he opened the doors.

"Mrs Gardiner, Mr Gardiner." Darcy greeted them bowing to them both.

Georgina watched as her brother greeted their guests. Why had he failed to mention that it was Miss Bennet coming – had it slipped his mind? If it was the same Miss Bennet he had saved in Hertfordshire then her friends warning was wrong, why would a woman who was proposed marriage by a wealthy man refuse his offer. His estate was no smaller than her brother's; yes her friend must have been mistaken. This woman could not be a fortune hunter she was made out to be.

"May I introduce my sister to you, Georgina this is Mr and Mrs Gardiner."

"Pleasure to meet you." She greeted the couple.

"And this is Mrs Bingley and her sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Bingley you know."

The first thing Georgina noticed was Elizabeth was not as beautiful as her sister; she did not have the same slender form. But her eyes sparkled with mischief, her lips were curled into a playful smile and she could tell that the woman was slightly nervous. There was an air of fun about her and general playfulness. Georgina could not help but smile this woman was nothing like what she expected her to be. She curtsied to the two sisters and Mr Bingley. Before Darcy could speak however Georgina jumped at the opportunity to get to know Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet I am told you are fond of music and play very well."

"I would not say very well but I am fond of music." Elizabeth replied smiling at the young woman before her.

"Will you be willing to play tonight? My brother says he has not heard someone sing who has not brought so much pleasure."

"Well if you insist but I believe your brother has grossly exaggerated my talents."

"How about we prepare for the dinner." Darcy said hiding his blush, "we will discuss more of music later."

_~~~~~~~~B&D~~~~~~~~_

To Darcy's joy and annoyance the evening went well with Georgina occupying most of Elizabeth's time talking of music, books and plays they had both seen. He spent the evening speaking to Bingley's and the Gardiner's who he found to be people of great taste. He especially enjoyed talking of fishing with Mr Gardiner, whose knowledge on the subject intrigued him no end. Although he was ecstatic that Georgina and Elizabeth were getting on, he was annoyed not to have the chance to speak to Elizabeth. He grew almost to the point of sulking when it was time for the Gentleman to separate from the ladies after dinner.

He followed the men into the study where they helped themselves to drinks.

"Stop sulking Darcy," Bingley said after Darcy closed the door. "You should be happy that they are both getting along."

"What in blazes are you talking about Bingley?" Darcy asked stepping away from the door and glancing at Mr Gardiner who had made himself at home in one of the chairs.

"You know fine well of what I speak, ever since Georgina stole Elizabeth's attention from you, you've been sulking." Bingley handed him a glass of sherry.

"Indeed you have Mr Darcy, but take it from me it is much better to have them get along than to have them argue after they are sisters."

Darcy choked slightly on his drink, at Mr Gardiner's words; he glanced at the older man who smiled. Bingley patted him on the back as he sat down next to him.

"Come Darcy did you really believe you were being discreet?" Bingley asked in-between bursts of laughter.

"Does everyone know?" Darcy asked.

"Well I was told by my brother Mr Bennet that you, sir may be courting my niece and I was to act as guardian along with Mr Bingley." Mr Gardiner explained.

"As her brother she is under my guardianship." Bingley agreed. "Of course Jane already knew of your attentions before Mr Bennet told us, and she told me and Mrs Gardiner."

"Who told me," Mr Gardiner continued. "And on you asking us to join you for dinner we thought it prudent to understand the situation. I must say it is going rather well."

"Really, I fail to see how?" Darcy grumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Come Darcy everyone else saw it, you were sulking and Elizabeth was looking at you longingly from the other side of the table. Did you see that Mr Gardiner?"

"Indeed I did, I believe she is very interested in you."

"Really?" Darcy replied sitting up in his chair.

"If you did not mope so much you would have seen it for yourself." Bingley taunted.

"Come gentleman, I believe it time for us to join the ladies." Mr Gardiner said interrupting the two men and getting to his feet.

"I will endeavour to distract your sister from Elizabeth." Bingley planned as he led the group from the study to join the ladies.

_~~~~~~~~B&D~~~~~~~~_

As the gentleman entered the drawing room they found Georgina and Elizabeth playing the piano forte. Jane and Mrs Gardiner were playing cards and invited Mr Gardiner to join them. Bingley took it upon himself to distract Georgina; he strolled to the piano in a leisurely a manner and glanced at the sheets of music. Elizabeth glanced up at him from her position on the stool.

"Is there a problem Charles?" She asked flipping the page for Georgina.

"No, I was just curious, I did not realise the Darcy house had this piece of music in the library."

"I brought this with me from Pemberley." Georgina said halting her playing.

"Oh I see," Bingley acknowledged. "I know the Darcy town house does have an extensive library, nothing of course to Pemberley."

"Oh no Pemberley's library is much larger than this one." Georgina clarified for Elizabeth's sake. "Would you like to see our library Miss Bennet?" She asked, missing Bingley sly smile.

"Very much so." Elizabeth answered eagerly.

"I will show you," Georgina said motioning to get up.

"And interrupt your delightful playing?" Elizabeth said softly placing her hand on the young girls arm. "I could not possibly ask that of you."

"I do not wish to play in front of so many people on my own." Georgina confided, glancing at the faces of her guests who were all engrossed in their own conversations, except her brother who stood watching them.

"I shall remain here with you," Bingley said switching seats with Elizabeth before she could object. "I'm sure Darcy will give you a tour of the library Elizabeth." Bingley explained louder enough for Darcy to hear.

He looked surprised at the request, but soon smiled at the idea. He approached the trio and addressed Elizabeth who could not help smiling at her brother in-laws-plan.

"I would be honoured to show you the library Miss Bennet."

"Thank you Mr Darcy I cannot wait to see it." Elizabeth answered.

"Mr Gardiner would you be interested in viewing the library?" Darcy asked the older gentlemen.

"Indeed I would Mr Darcy."

Darcy led the way to the library, proud that his friend had devised such a plan to get Elizabeth away from his sister. Now all he had to do was distract Mr Gardiner. This did not turn out to be a hard task, as soon as they entered the library Mr Gardiner separated from the group in hopes to find a book on fishing leaving Elizabeth alone with Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth was too breath-taken with the library to realise the fact she had finally received the chance to talk to Mr Darcy on her own. Mr Darcy smiled as he watched Elizabeth take in the library; it was nothing compared to Pemberley however it did house some very old books. He stared transfixed as she ran her fingers over the spine of the oldest books he had. He trailed after her as she wandered aimlessly through the library; he caught a glimpse of Mr Gardiner in the corner flicking through a book.

"Does it please you?" Darcy asked.

She turned to him eyes lit with awe. "It is very impressive Mr Darcy."

"It has taken my family generations to fill this library, I am pleased you like it."

"Your family has excellent taste." She whispered holding a book in her hand.

His smile grew at the statement. "Have you added to it yourself?" She asked.

"Indeed, not as much though, in time. I am glad to see my sister take such a liking to you."

"She is a sweet girl." Elizabeth said smiling fondly.

"She is a very shy girl many people mistake her to be proud,"

"I saw no such behaviour." Elizabeth confessed.

"If I am not being to forward I would like to invite you to the theatre tomorrow night, with Georgina and I? Georgina has already seen the play.."

"Macbeth? Yes she was telling me about it earlier."

"She enjoyed it immensely," Darcy agreed. "I found the leading character to be somewhat lacking in performance, however she would have none of it."

"Well then I would have to judge for myself." Elizabeth teased.

"So you will come?"

"I will Mr Darcy."

"Excellent I..." He paused glancing again in the direction of Mr Gardiner. "I uh… Did you..." He stuttered failing to put his sentences together. "_How could something so simple be hard to ask?" _He demanded of himself.

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him with a faint smile.

"I was wondering if your father spoke to you about me courting you." The words tumbled from his mouth and he grimaced.

"A month I believe Mr Darcy is what he requested." Elizabeth replied unable to hold back her grin, and Darcy looked relieved. At least Mr Bennet had kept his promise.

"And have you taken this into consideration?" Mr Darcy asked half afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Indeed I did sir, and I thought it most horrid..." His heart froze at the word, he saw her mouth but it took a second for his mind to catch up. "That he would ask me to wait that long."

He physically relaxed, doing all he could to not propose to her again; he would court her properly this time.

"You have nothing against me courting you Miss Bennet?" He said relieved, heart pounding against his rib cage in excitement."

"No sir, I would look forward to it." She said smiling and looking away to hide the flush that had crept up on her.

"I shall speak to both Mr Gardiner and Mr Bingley about me courting you tonight with your permission."

"You have it sir." She answered looking him in the eye, she could see the relief and utter devotion ridding in their depths.

"I shall speak to your uncle while we still have privacy." He said.

To her surprise he took her hand and placed a kiss, his normally guarded eyes alive with emotion. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably, her skin alight with fire from his touch, goose bumps travelling along her neck she stared back. He stared into the dark brown eyes so full of mischief and finding nothing but raw emotion. He was in love with her and she in return. He loved the feel of her soft skin, the delicacy of her hand and how it fit so perfectly in his. Nothing would stop him from marrying her this time; he already had her affection all he needed was her family's blessing.

He spent little time in talking to Mr Gardiner and acquiring his consent to court Elizabeth, Mr Gardiner granted it, after speaking to his niece. As they made their way back to the group, Elizabeth could not help the grin spreading across her face.

The Gardiners left not long after the news was told to the rest of the group; Mrs Gardiner gave her niece a blessing and a promise to see her later in the week. Mr Darcy escorted the Gardiner's to their carriage, where they exchange pleasantries and congratulations; he bid them good night and returned to the rest of his guests.

_~~~~~~~~B&D~~~~~~~~_

Not far from the Darcy household a carriage charged like a bat out of hell. The command for more speed uttered, with a crack of a whip the horses hurried along and those inside were tossed around. This was barely noticed however as the owner had only one intention.

The carriage rounded a corner kicking up muck from the road and spraying those nearby. A horse cried out as its' hoof struck a hole. London's road were never known for being smooth. The driver willed the black beauties on, the black carriage a shadow in the light as it ghosted through the centre of London. It glided to a stop outside the Darcy house. The driver quick to release their master; loosened his grip on the reigns and rushed to open the door.

The footman passed word to a maid to fetch the housekeeper, before he greeted the new arrivals. With a flick of the wrist a Cane pushed the footman aside, heels clicked loudly against the expensive stone floor. Their cloak flapped loudly behind this new intruder as they marched through the hallway.

"Where is my nephew? Why is he not here to meet me?" Their voice echoed through the corridor, carrying the sound of self importance and arrogance.

"Lady Catherine," greeted the housekeeper. "It is an honour to see you."

"Enough chit chat, I demand to be shown to Fitzwilliam. I will not talk to household staff, out of my way!" Lady Catherine ordered moving towards the drawing room.

"I apologise ma'am but Mr Darcy is entertaining guests." The house keeper said stopping Lady Catherine.

"Precisely why I am here, I will not allow the Darcy line to be tainted. Now move yourself from my path!" Shouted Lady Catherine.

"What is all this racket?" Mr Darcy asked striding out from the drawing room. He froze and frowned at the sight of his aunt.

"Aunt I did not know you were in town." He murmured. "Leave us," he ordered his staff and watched as they disappeared from view.

"I have heard a terrible rumour, that the Darcy line is to be tainted by a unknown country minx. On hearing this absurd rumour I set out to ensure it was not true. However on arriving in London, I find not only is the rumour true you have this person in your house. Tell me Darcy that this rumour is not true? Is Miss Bennet in this household?"

"She is, I do not –"

"By all that is holy have you forgotten your place, your position – have you forgotten what you owe this family. Think of your sister, think of the reputation. The Darcy's will be ridiculed."

"I did not forget anything aunt however it seems you have forgot your place. How dare you barge into my house insult my guests, bully my staff and demand answers from me!" Darcy questioned. "You have made a fool out of yourself and me. Now I ask you to leave and compose yourself before you set foot back in this house!"

"Very well I shall leave." She replied her cane clacking against the stone floor as she made her exit. "Do not believe for one instant Fitzwilliam, that your family will stand by and let this atrocity continue. There will be consequences." She warned, before she stormed from the household.


End file.
